Secrets et Doubles vies
by Granny-chan
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Gaara dont la vie change brutalement a partir du moment ou il rencontre "la bande" ,j'ai ajouté des personnages imaginaires alors si vous voyez des noms inconnus... C'est une schoolfic!Possibilité d'un Itanaru...
1. Chapter 1

**Pas sans toi baka !Chap1**

« -Sabaku ! »Le cri du professeur avait retenti dans la salle de cour . Tous les élèves s'étaient retournés vers _lui_ .

Gaara n'avait même pas bronché .Il avait l'habitude .

« -Que signifie ce comportement en cours ?!Dans** mon** cour !

-Désolé Iruka-san . »Gaara s'était levé .Il savait parfaitement où aller .

Iruka se contenta de le fixer ,tandis qu'il sortait .

Une fois sorti de la salle de cours ,Gaara se dirigea vers le bureau de la CPE .

Il n'eus même pas besoin de préciser pourquoi il venait là .

« -Encore viré de cours je suppose .

-Oui .

-Tu as un billet de la part de ton prof ?

-Non .

-Bon ,vas à coté . »Sasori lui désigna une salle située en face .

Gaara s'y dirigea nonchalamment ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers une des tables non-occupée et bien éloignée des autres ''délinquants'' du moment .

Il posa son sac sur sa table s'assit et s'étala dessus ,à proprement parler .

C'était comme ça depuis toujours.

Pourquoi aurai-ce changé ici ?

Son père s'était complètement fourré le doigt dans l'oeil en pensant qu'il changerait si il s'entourait d'un univers différent de celui de son ancien lycée .

Il sorti son ipod de sa poche pectorale et pris un des deux écouteurs .

« Assis toi là . »Un déplacement d 'air à côté de lui ,le fit sortir de sa torpeur .Un jeune garçon blond

empiétai son espace vital !

« Dégage de là !Lança Gaara au nouveau venu .

-Sabaku!ça suffit !N'imposez pas votre loi ici!Et rangez votre sac de cette table!

-Pfff! »Gaara s'exécuta .

Le garçon blond s'assit sur la chaise et se rapprocha au maximum de son ...compagnon de pénitence

_(désolée j'ai pas trouvé mieux XD)._

Après avoir lancé un regard noir a Pein .Le garçon tourna la tête vers Gaara et lui lança un sourire niais .Gaara su qu'il allais parler et le devança .

« -Non .Tais-toi .

-Je m'appelle...

-Je veux pas le savoir!

-Eh!Vous deux au fond !ça vous suffit pas une heure ?

Pein s'était levé de son bureau et fixait les deux fautifs .

-Si merci .Répondit Le blond .Gaara fixa Pein de ses yeux bleus et froids .

-Baisse les yeux !Lança le surveillant .Gaara n'en fit rien .

Pein s'approcha .L'air menaçant .

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur!répondit Sabaku .

Le garçon blond se plaça ,devant Pein et posa sa main sur le bras de Gaara .

-Ce...c'est bon ;bégaya l'excité blond avec un sourire (l'air pas rassuré du tout face à Pein !);enfin je veux dire ,il plaisante ! »Pein fit demi-tour en sachant très bien que même si il insistait ,Gaara ne changerait pas de comportement .

Gaara quand à lui se retourna vers le mur ,les** deux **oreillettes dans les oreilles et la musique à fond .

Il sentait le regard du blond à côté de lui mais ne chercha pas a se retourner .

Au bout d'un quart d'heure ,il sentis qu'on lui glissait un papier sous le bras .Il se retourna ,regarda le blond dans les yeux ,toujours de son regard glacial ,pris le papier et tout en regardant les yeux bleus du garçon ,le chiffonna d'une main .

Le garçon blond le fixa avec un sourire narquois .

Gaara lui rendis son sourire .

« Dis tu vas me lâcher espèce de nouille !

-Pas tant que tu ne me dis pas ton nom!Moi c'est ...

-Je dois te le dire en quelle langue ?Lâche moi !

-Bon puisque tu insiste .Mais je ne renoncerais pas ! »

Pein se leva à nouveau et se dirigea d'un bon pas ,décidé cette fois ,pour séparer les deux démons (_c'est pas fait exprès X3_) du fond de la salle .

Il pris le blondinet par l'épaule et le plaça à l'opposé du Sabaku .

« -Maintenant vous deux vous la fermez! »

Le blond tourna définitivement la tête vers la fenêtre qui bordais sa table .

Gaara fut réveillé par un hurlement assourdissant .

Il se tourna vers la source de ce potin et découvris une assemblée des plus étranges .Il retira ses écouteurs .Et observa les différent phénomènes .

Une fille à la chevelure rose sautillai autour d'un grand brun aux yeux sombres ,une deuxième fille assez petite avec une coupe au carré (assez bizarre)se tenais au côté droit du blondinet de toute à l'heure .Sur sa gauche ,deux garçons .L'un avait une queue de cheval assez haute et l'autre ,...euh ce qu'on peut appeler une touffe de poils .

Gaara se senti une âme vengeresse ..._(Hin hin!)_

_«_Ca vous écorcherais pas la gueule de faire moins de bruit ?! »Il avait hurlé ça .Dans toute la pièce le silence tomba .

Gaara rigola intérieurement (_noir bien sur ,comme à son habitude_ --') .

Pein en eut assez.

« Sabaku !Chez la directrice !Immédiatement ! »

Gaara se leva ,pris son sac et sorti sous les regards consternés de ses camarades .Sauf peut être la fille a la chevelure rose bonbon qui le regardais comme si elle approuvait Pein .

Gaara la regarda droit dans les yeux comme il savait très bien le faire ,c'est à dire ...la fille aux cheveux roses se mit à blanchir et jetta un regard de pitié en direction du brun assis à côté d'elle .

Gaara sourit ,il tourna définitivement le dos à cette salle ,bourrée de...clowns .

« Pfff!Encore toi Sabaku!ça commence à bien faire tes crises d'adolescent rebel .Un jour je vais vraiment en avoir plus que marre .

Tsunade le regarda pendant un moment .Ce garçon l'intriguait réellement .ça ne faisait que quatre mois qu'il était ici et c'était déjà formé une réputation des plus mauvaises .

_« Il est pourtant tout seul à longueur de journée . »_songea t' elle .

-Bon ,je vais prendre rendez-vous avec ton père .Gaara garda son air blasé d'adolescent...euh blasé .

-Si vous voulez ,qu'est ce que ça peut me faire .

-Retourne en cours . »

Le jeune homme se leva ,remis ses oreillettes et s'en alla en claquant la porte .

Tsunade poussa un soupir de découragement .Ce garçon la rendait vraiment triste ,avec ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux maquillés de noir .Un noir si profond qu'il faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus aux reflets vert de glace .

Toujours habillé en noir .

Elle se retourna vers sa fenêtre et le vit sortir .Il ne se dirigea pas vers les bâtiments .

Décidément bien incontrôlable .

Elle ne dis rien et se retourna vers son bureau .

«_ Bien,voyons maintenant le cas de ce cher Lee ._»

Gaara pendant ce temps ne se dirigeai pas le moins du monde vers sa salle de cours .

Non ,il partai en direction du ''terrain vert'' du lycée .Il se plaça à l'ombre des arbres derrière un des bosquet de buisson et s'allongea .

Le son de l'ipod le berçai doucement (_enfin...quand tu écoute du rock ou du métal c'est pas trop le mot XD)_

Il voulut mettre ses mains dans ses poches et sentit quelque chose .Il extirpa la chose en question

et se rendi compte que c'était la boulette de papier que l'autre baka lui avait donné .

« Tiens ?Je l'ai pas jetée ? »se demanda t' il tout fort .Il failli la jeter mais une pointe de curiosité l'en empêcha .

_« Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu écrire là d'ans ? »_

Il déplia la feuille et y vit une écriture en patte de mouche ,droite et légère :

Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto et toi j'ai cru comprendre que c'était Sabaku ,mais ,c'est quoi ton prénom ?

« Pfff!Soupira Gaara ;quel baka celui là! »

Malheureusement il n'avait pas enlevé ses oreillettes ,et n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie de la pause. Ni ,un_ certain_ groupe s'installer pile derrière les bosquets où il se trouvait .

Ce pourquoi il fut surpris lorsque deux ou trois têtes surgirent de par de l'autre côté du buisson .

Il sursauta et fit un bond d'un mètres en arrière .

Les lèvres des garçons se mirent à bouger .Des sourires moqueurs s'étiraient sur leurs visages tandis

qu'ils regardaient Gaara .

Celui-ci compris enfin et enleva ses oreillettes .

« -Pffhaha!C'est sûr qu'il fait moins le malin que toute à l'heure !

-Alors Sabaku ?Surpris hein?!Le garçon avec une touffe de poils sur la tête venait de parler .

-Vu vos tronches je pouvais pas avoir d'autre réaction que ça !

-C'est pas très intelligent de dire ça !Lança le gars a la queue de cheval en pétard .

-Ouais ,mais c'est bien trouvé !Lança le gars blond dont on connaissait enfin le nom ;en faisant un de ses gros sourires niais .

Puis ,il tourna la tête vers la main gauche de Gaara ,qui tenais encore le bout de feuille .

-Tien ?Tu as lu mon mot ?

-Non je venais de me rendre compte que je l'avais pas jeté !

-Pfff t'es méchant répliqua l' Uzumaki en faisant une tête de bébé; T.T personne ne m'aime !

-Mais si !Moi je t'aime !Lança la petite tête bleue/noire qui venais d' apparaître . »

_« Oh non !C'est pas vrai même elle, est comme ça !J'aurai au moins espéré qu'il n'y ai pas de débile dans ce groupe . »_Pensa Gaara l'air dépité .

Il leur tourna le dos ,pris son sac ,se leva et partit dans une direction opposée à celle des cinq ou six barjos qui avaient envahit son espace vital sans plus de délicatesse .

Soudain son ventre lui rapela qu'il était humain et ,...qu'il avait très envie de manger .

_« Et m... »_

« Eh bah purée !Tu te nourris pas ou quoi ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**The** hurlement de la mort .

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!Quoi ?!Quest ce qui a?!Y' a eu un meurtre!?

Uzumaki regardai à droite à gauche en agitant les bras .

Gaara laissa son coeur se reprendre .Une fois cela fait ,il assena un coup de poing dans la figure de cet imbécile de nouille jaune !

-Baka otoko !On a pas idée de me causer de telles frayeurs !

-Aouïe!T'était pas obligé de frapper si fort !Je venais juste te proposer de manger avec nous !

-Dans tes rêves ouais !Le jour ou je mangerais avec des débiles comme vous ,y' aura du tofu avec de la viande !

-Bon bah ,tans pis .à plus .

-C'est ça ouais ! »

L'Uzumaki s'en alla ,tournant le dos à Gaara .

_« J'ai peut être frappé un peu fort _,se dit il,_mais il l'a cherché !_

Et il sorti de l'enceinte du lycée ,ni plus ni moins .

Quand Gaara rentra chez lui ,il vit un grosse voiture noire s'engager dans la rue et s'arrêter juste devant son portail .

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte .Ouvrir la porte ?Tiens elle était fermée ?Donc il n 'y avait personne.

_« zut! »_

Un homme assez grand sortit de la voiture .Il devais avoir la quarantaine,les yeux d'un noir profonds.

_« J 'ai déjà vu ces yeux quelque part _;se rapela t'il ;_mais où? »_

L'homme se rapprocha il était vêtu d'un costume noir ,et assez classe .

_« Encore un qui viens pas des bas quartiers . »_Se dit Gaara en le regardant approcher .

« Bonjour ,commença l'homme ,suis -je bien chez monsieur Sabaku ?

-Ouais !Quest ce que vous lui voulez ?L'homme paru surpris par le ton employé par le jeune homme qui lui tenais face .Mais il se repris très vite .

-Je m'appelle Uchiwa Fugaku ,je suis ...disons,un avocat ,et je travaille avec ton père .

Gaara le regarda ,les yeux ronds :son père ,travailler avec un avocat ?Qui plus est un gros patron ?

Alors qu'il ramenais a peine de quoi se loger et se nourrir pour trois mois?

Il faillit éclater de rire .

-C'est ça et moi je suis l'ange Gabriel!C'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendue !Je sais pas ce que vous voulez vraiment mais moi j'ai pas que ça à foutre !Allez !Salut ! »

Et il entra dans la maison ,sans un regard pour l'homme abasourdi qu'il avait planté dans l'entrée .

Ferma la porte .

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en redescendis que pour l'heure du repas .Kankuro s'était avachi dans le canapé et Temari parlait au téléphone tout en faisant la cuisine .

« -On mange quoi ce soir ?

-Tu verras bien .

-Je te parle pas Kankuro !

-Et alors tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta sollicitude pour parler ?

-OH! Ça suffit vous deux! vous êtes vraiment des gamins ! Gaara tu voulais savoir ce que l'on mange ?

Temari s'approcha de la table et déposa le plat .

«-Yess!Des onigiris !Merci Temari !

-Bon ,allez finis les compliments à taaaaable !Kankuro!

-Oui ,oui c'est bon!

Kankuro se leva ,et s'installa à table .Il piocha dans le plat sans état d'âme et retourna s'asseoir devant le poste télé .

Gaara pris une chaise et s'installa face à sa soeur .

« Un homme est venu aujourd'hui .

-A oui ?

-Il s'est garé devant la maison et m'a demandé si ''Monsieur Sabaku''était là ;Gaara releva le menton et pris un air snob en disant cela .

-Ah ?Et de quoi il avait l'air ?

-Euh ..brun;assez grand ,les yeux sombres ,il m'a dit qu'il s'appellai euh...Uchiwa je crois .

Temari lâcha ses baguettes et arrêta de manger .Elle tourna la tête en direction de Kankuro .Lui aussi s'était retourné vers la table et fixai son frère cadet l'air inquiet .

-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dis d'autre ?

Kankuro avait parlé d'un façon hésitante ,qui n'était pas sa manière de faire ...O.o?

-Euh qu'il était avocat et qu'il travaillai avec papa .

Kankuro tourna la tête vers Temari .Un air inquiet sur le visage .

-Eh! Quest ce qui se passe ?Lança Gaara

Kankuro se retourna vers lui et répondit:

-Rien .Finissons de manger . »Gaara lui jeta un regard noir ,voulu répliquer ,tourna la tête vers sa soeur .Son regard l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche .

**6 heures du matin ,jour d'école ...****T.T**

Gaara sorti la main de ses draps et attrapa son portable .

Il émergea de son lit avec lenteur et se dirigea vers sa porte .Se la prit en pleine poire .

« Gaara !C'est l'heure !Temari avait jugé bon de monter afin de réveiller son frère (_à vrai dire elle avait très peu confiance en lui pour le réveil du matin ...)_

-Bah ?T'es où ?

-Derrière la porte Temari --'

-Mais ...qu'est ce que tu fous derrière la porte ?

-Ça te regarde ?Gaara n'aimais jamais avouer qu'il avait eu mal ou s'était retrouvé dans une situation inconfortable .

-Pff!Bon ,allez ,viens manger .

-Pas envie .Je vais partir direct au lycée .Temari le regarda, soupçonneuse .

-D'accord mais prends quand même ton bentô ,que je ne te l'ai pas préparé pour rien . »Elle ferma la porte et redescendis .

Une fois seul ,Gaara...ne refit pas son lit,ne mit pas deux heures a choisir ses vêtements,ne songea même pas à se coiffer ((_mission impossible!_)_.Euh...ne vous inquiétez pas il s'est quand même lavé!),_ne fit pas son sac .(enfin ,si,juste la trousse et un cahier de brouillon.)

Il sorti de sa chambre ,descendit les escaliers en trombe jusqu'à la cuisine ,pris rapidement son bento ,le fourra dans son sac ,alluma son ipod et sorti .

Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de car (_pas pour aller au lycée ^^),_en sachant très bien qu'un bus passait avant le sien mais pour une direction opposée .

La journée allait être ensoleillée .

Gaara arriva vers 8 heure au parc .Bien sûr il avait choisit le plus loin de chez lui .

L'endroit était desert et fermé .

Ce n'est pas ça qui l'aurai arrêté .Il s'accrocha aux grilles et y grimpa avec agilité ,pour atterrir de l'autre côté sans encombres .

Il parcouru l'espace découvert et se dirigea vers la partie boisée .Le soleil commençait à filtrer à travers les arbres .

Là il découvrit un endroit particulièrement sec et à l' abris des regards .Il s'y installa et sorti son brouillon et ses crayons .

Il dessina un idéogramme qu'il aimait particulièrement :celui qui signifiait ''amour''.

_«Un jour je me l'écrirai sur la peau ._Pensa t' il ._Et ,tiens ?Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?»_

Il resta encore un moment sous le couvert des arbres .

Lorsqu'il vit :10h30 sur son portable ,il rangea ses affaires et s'extirpa des buissons .

Après être sorti du parc il déambula dans la ville ,à la recherche d'un cabinet de tatouages .Il y en avait forcément un .

L'aubaine se présenta rue de Myasaku .L'emblème était un dragon noir géant ,et sur l'enseigne il était écrit :_Le dragon d'encre ._Gaara poussa la porte et un carillon retenti dans la minuscule boutique.

Un banzaï était posé sur le bureau d'accueil .L'intérieur de la boutique était peint en orange et en vert pomme _(Granny-chan est passée par là XD)._

Des peintures de geishas et de dragons peuplaient les murs .

_«Vraiment ,euh ...traditionnel .»_Avait pensé Gaara _._

Une jeune femme sorti de l'arrière boutique ,un sourire collé au visage .Ses cheveux longs et noirs lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches .

«Bonjour ,que puis-je pour vous ?

-Euh ,je viens pour un tatouage .

-hm .La jeune femme le dévisagea ,puis allongea son regard et observa Gaara en détail .

Vu son look ,les parents avaient dû baisser la garde ;il était assez mignon ,le teint pâle ,grand et maigre, les cheveux teints en un rouge bordeaux et les yeux repassés au khôl .

La jeune femme se demandais quel genre de tatouage il allais lui demander .

Mais d'abord ,son âge .Il fallait avoir un peu plus de quinze ans pour se faire tatouer .C'était la loi .

-Quel âge a tu ?

-Seize .

-Viens .Quel genre de tatouage veut tu ?

-Un idéogramme .Celui d'amour .

-C'est une bonne idée .Aquiesça la jeune femme .Je m'appelle Ryû .»

Elle conduisit Gaara dans une petite pièce où se trouvait son matériel et une chaise .

«Assit toi là .Si jamais je te fais mal ,dis le moi .»Gaara hocha la tête .

_«Pas bavard.»_Pensa Ryû .

///////////////////////**Mots de l'auteur** \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Voilà!Fin du premier chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ....T.T Il est trop nuuuuul .Snif !Bon je vais essayer de me rattraper la prochaine fois –'Dsl .

Mais ...que vas t' il se passer après ?Comment vont réagir Temari ,Kankuro ,et l'entourage de Gaara ?

Hin Hin ,vous allez bien voir ...

//////////////////////**Délires de l'auteur**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gaara:Bah !Y'a vraiment rien qui se passe !

Granny-chan :dézoulééé Y.Y j'ai du mal a te laisser partiiiiiiiir !

Sasuke:Je me sens ...exclu .

Granny-chan:Mais non!Vous voyez vraiment que le mauvais côté des choses !ça a un avantage ce traînage _(o le beau jeu de mot !)_moi, je reste plus longtemps avec mon Gaara ,les lecteurs on du suspaance _(hein ju' et Yumé ?!XD)_et euh toi Sasu_ ..._euh...bah tu est tranquille pendant plus longtemps!;D

Gaara:Tu sais pas le bol que tu a mon vieux!--'Elle est gavante mais grave !

Granny-chan:Même pas vrai d'abord !Je le serre juste tout le temps contre moi!Et je l'embrasse partout et je lui mets des menottes et ...

Gaara :Oui bon tu vas pas tout dire non plus!

Sasuke :Bon ba heu ...Gaara je te souhaite du plus profond du coeur, que notre relation commence!_(gros faucul!)_

Granny-chan :Bon ,je vais m'entraîner à écrire du lemon ,vous deux ...sages !

Gaara :Je rêve ou elle nous a dit ''sages''!

Sasuke :Non tu ne rêve pas !Mais c'est pas juste !

Gaara :Pourquoi?

Sasuke :Elle ,elle a le droit de s'entraîner et pas nous !

Gaara :S'entraîner ?Mais , de quoi parle tu Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Du lemon ....Hin hin .»Et il s'avança vers Gaara l'air ...pervers .Ils disparurent de mon champ de vision .

Granny-chan :Bah !?Y sont où mes héros ?...(_je les vis par terre en train de faire des trucs pas très catholiques.)_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

*Beigne dans son sang*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas a moi (malheureusement snif ,mais heureusement pour eux hin hin...)

Introduction:

Gaara n'avait pas revu le brun de la semaine .

Bon d'accord il l'avait croisé à trois reprises dans les couloirs .Mais ce dernier l'avait évité de manière ...euh disons ,de manière pas discrète du tout .

Par contre Gaara avait appris a connaître Shikamaru ,qui malgré son air blasé et sa tendance a dormir n'importe où _(On comprends pourquoi il s'entend bien avec lui !)_était un mec vraiment sympathique .

Sakura quand à elle était un vrai problème ,

du:«Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!»Gaara en avait plein les oreilles .En plus le plus souvent ,elle choisissait le moment ou Gaara était a côté d'elle pour hurler .

Naruto passait la plupart du temps avec Sasuke et le harcelait nui..tous les jours pour savoir où et quand il avait appris que Gaara s'appelait euh...Gaara .

**Intrusion personnelle Chap2.**

Shikamaru et Gaara étaient assis en salle de cours et mangeaient calmement leurs bentôs .

«-J'en ai ras le bol !

-Et quest ce que tu as encore a te plaindre Shikamaru !

-Ma mère me saoule !

Gaara s'assombrit .

-Pourquoi donc?

-Elle me couvre comme un poussin !Ce matin encore elle a voulut vérifier si j'avais tous mes cahiers de cours J'ai voulu protester mais elle...

-Hey!Shika !Gaara !Wie geht 's?Naruto venais d'arriver _(oui si vous vous le demandez : il parle allemand)_et comme à son habitude _(nouvelle)_ avait sauté sur Gaara .

-Can you repeat please ?

-Je vous ai demandé si ça allait bien!

-Non ;répondis Gaara.

-Bah !Pourquoi ?

-Pas que t'es là !

Naruto se tourna dos aux deux garçons .

-Snif!Je vous boude !:'(

-Tant mieux ça nous fera des vacances !

-...»

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre .

Un garçon aux cheveux longs et noirs entra ,s'installa a une table du devant de la classe et sortit son bento de son sac .

Naruto releva la tête .

Il se pencha vers Shikamaru et chuchota :

«C'est qui lui ?

-Je sais pas .

Naruto se releva ,tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu, fit un pas

-Geuh!

Gaara avait attrapé l'Uzumaki par le col alors qu'il allait s'élancer vers le Garçon .

-Pas bouger !Tant que je serais là je ne te permetterais pas d'importuner un autre garçon .

-Pourquoi .

-J'aurais aimé qu'on fasse ça pour moi .

_(Niark niark Gaara est trop méchant avec Naruto !Pardon ses fans !**)_

-T'es pas sympa !

-Oh !Pauvre Uzumaki le plus triste du monde !

Gaara pris un air complètement débile .

Le Garçon aux cheveux longs se retourna vers eux .

-C'est pas bientôt finit vos jérémiades les clowns?!

Gaara fixa le jeune homme devant lui .

Il pensait exactement pareil !

Gaara se leva .

Bien sûr le garçon croyait qu'il lui voulait du mal _(Gaara ne sait pas avancer avec un air gentil --')_.

Il se leva a son tour ,l'air de dire :si tu t'approche je te tue .

Gaara leva la main en signe de ..non-agression .Et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du grand brun .

Ce dernier se rassit ,toujours avec un air méfiant ,et fixant Gaara il se mit à parler .

-Pourquoi tu t'incruste !?

-À vrai dire je ne connaît ces deux là;il désigna Naruto et Shikamaru ; que depuis une semaine .Et c'est pas les pires ,enfin ,si le blond est un cas .

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en chuchotant .

-Je m'appelle Sabaku no Gaara

-Neji Huyga.

Naruto atteri sur la table ,bousculant Gaara au passage .

-Quoi !Mais ,alors tu est de la même famille que Hinata !Et toi Gaara pourquoi tu lui a dis ton prénom alors qu'a moi t'a pas voulu ?

-Humpf!*Frotte sa tête de sa main droite* Uzumaki tu est une brute !Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ,mais par mon nom !

Et paf !Gros coup de poing sur le crâne de la nouille jaune .

**Cours de physique-chimie .Salle 1.8**

«Je vous présente Neji Huyga .

Des chuchotis remplirent la salle .

-Taisez vous ! Pour répondre a vos interrogation Neji est le cousin de Mlle Huyga Hinata .

Neji veut tu bien aller t'asseoir à côté de Mr Sabaku .C'est le jeune homme là bas au fond ,qui ...qui dort!?Sabaku!

Gaara sortit de son semi-sommeil et vitNeji se diriger dans sa direction .

-Tiens ?T'es dans ma classe !?

-Ah bon ? T'es sur ?Moi je pense pas .Je dois m'asseoir à côté de toi pour suivre le même cour et avoir le même prof mais je ne pense pas être dans ta classe !

-Très drôle .T'a mangé du clown?

-Non ,mon bento .Et t'étais à côté .»

Pu...ain qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à le moucher comme ça !Gaara allait finir par être brunophobe!

Il se détourna de Neji pour regarder le mur _(C'est sûr que le mur est plus beau XD*ironique*)_

Il s'incrusta un écouteur dans l'oreille et commença somnoler .

**Re-colle**

Et voilà .

Neji ne l'avait pas réveillé quand le prof était passé dans les rangs pour voir si les travaux avançaient .Il s'était fait chopé .

Cette fois Sasori n'avait rien dit .

C'était désormais habituel comme ''bonjour'' de voir Gaara aller en colle .

Gaara lui était moins content que les autres fois .Un drame était arrivé .

Il n'avait plus son ipod .

_(mdr ,dsl j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)_

Et ce n'était pas Deidara ni Konan qui faisaient la perm .

C'était Pain .

_«Vive la joie !Plus chanceux que moi tu meurs !»_Gaara était vraiment énervé .Il aurait bien étranglé ce Huyga .Mais la distance l'en empêchait .

Un déplacement d'air non-loin de lui le fit se retourner .

Il se retourna et se retrouva droit dans les yeux face aux ...fesses de Sakura .Celle-ci était retournée vers une personne derrière elle .

«-Grrr je vais te tuer Ino !A cause de toi on est collées et Sasuke-kun va me prendre pour une délinquante !

Ino n'eut pas le temps de répliquer .Ce fut Pain qui s'en chargea .

-Mlle Haruno !Veuillez vous asseoir et vous tenir tranquille !

Sakura se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur une chevelure rouge sang .Elle s'assit .

-Tiens ?Sabaku c'est rare de vous voir ici !*ironique*

Sakura n'aimait pas particulièrement Sabaku no Gaara .En fait elle avait peur de lui .La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu ,les yeux du garçon reflétaient une telle rage et une telle tristesse ,qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui .

Pourtant les rares fois où il lui avait parlé ,ses paroles renvoyaient a une détermination très présente .

Restait le problème de Sasuke .Depuis que Gaara était apparut dans leurs vies , Sasuke s'éloignait de plus en plus .Il ne voulais rien dire à Naruto sur le fait qu'il connaissait le prénom du Sabaku bien avant tout le monde .

Sakura avait peur de ce que Gaara avait pu faire à Sasuke ,pour que ce dernier s'en éloigne autant .

Gaara quand à lui sentais le regard de Sakura mais n'osait pas se retourner .Il avait peur .

Peur qu'elle lui parle et rentre dans son délire ''Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuuuuuun!''

Il sortit son calepin a dessins .

«-Waaah!Sabaku-kun!C'est trop beau !

Le bonbon rose c'était penchée par dessus son épaule .

_«My god !Non !Pas elle!Et puis ,...comment est ce qu'elle m'a appelé ?Sabaku-kun!Pff c'est d'une niaiserie !»_

-A tu pris des cours de dessins ?

-Non . «_Tais-toi!»_

-Tu est doué ,tu pourrais m'en faire un ?

-Oui si tu veut . «_Dans tes rêves !»_

-Tu pourrais me faire Sasuke-kun?

-Ou...hein! _«Elle est vraiment toquée !»_

-St'euplé!

-Non .Autre chose .

Sakura l'embêta ainsi pendant un heure .

Quand il fut temps de partir .Gaara s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et de se lever .

À son grand malheur Sakura le suivit .

Il se dirigea vers son casier .Le regard de la fille l'exaspérait .

«-Bon .Haruno .Tu compte me suivre jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ou quoi !? Si c'est la cas, elle ne va pas durer longtemps!

La fille c'était arrêtée .Mais elle continuait de le fixer de manière insistante .Gaara s'approcha d'elle .

Sakura pris peur .

-Euh .En ..en fait je me demande ce qui vous lie Sasuke et toi .

La question n'était pas celle à laquelle Gaara s'attendait .

-Uchiwa ?Et moi !Mais je ne le connaît que de vue .Ha ha ha !

Sakura s' étonna de le voir sourire .Même si son sourire était froid .Gaara se détourna et continua sa route vers son casier .

Sakura ne le suivit pas .

Gaara ouvrit son casier

«-Boooong!»

Un idiot venait de se prendre la porte .

-Aooooooooouille !Sabaku !Tu pourrais ouvrir moins violemment ta porte !Ça fait trop mal!

-Inuzuka !Gros malade c'est toi qui court dans les couloirs ,pas moi !T'a déformé ma porte !

-Hey salut Neji !

Gaara se retourna .Le grand brun arrivait en compagnie d'une jeune fille assez bizarre .Elle avait des cheveux roux (Du moins ça y ressemblait) qui descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches .

Tout deux avançaient d'un pas léger en direction de Gaara et de Kiba .

-Salut les gars .Je vous présente Gamal Kanu .Elle viens de france .

Gaara observa la jeune fille .

En effet ,elle n'était pas japonaise .Mais assez mignonne.

-Slut' .

Dit il tout simplement .

Kiba lui ,réagit autrement .

-Vraiment enchanté de te connaître !Une française !Jamais je n'ait parlé a une française !C'est trop cool!Je peut te faire un bisou ?

La jeune fille rigola

-Bien sûr !En france on se dit bonjour en s'embrassant ,j'ai l'habitude !»

Son japonais était un peu hésitant certain mots n'était pas exactes mais ,elle se débrouillai .

Elle s'approcha de Kiba et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue .

Celui-ci devint rouge comme un poivron .On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles .

Neji lui, continua à expliquer pourquoi elle était venue ici .

-En fait elle à une copine qui est allée faire ses études au Japon .Elles parlaient sur msn et son amie lui a dit beaucoup de bien sur le Japon . Kanu a voulu tenter l'expérience elle même et par la même occasion ,retrouver son amie .Je crois qu'elle s'appelle ...Yume.

-Et toi Neji ,comment tu l'a connue ?

Gaara s'interrogeait .Comment pouvait on quitter son pays et sa famille pour aller faire des études et retrouver une amie !

-Euh .En fait je suis allé en France durant les grandes vacances .Je l'ai rencontrée sur une plage .

En disant cela le jeune homme rougit .

-Et après on a continué a se parler sur internet .

-En gros c'est auprès de toi qu'elle a pu trouver des renseignements et de l'aide ?

-Oui .Et grace au boulot de mon père .On a pu lui obtenir un petit apartement pas loin d'ici .

Kanu c'était approchée .

-Vous parlez de moi ?

-Non du pape .

Gaara était de mauvaise humeur .Il n'avait pas son ipod .Et à son goût , beaucoup trop de personnes empiétaient son espace vital .

La fille le regarda l'air amusé .

-J'adore ton style .Les cheveux rouges avec l'uniforme et l'idéogramme ça fait trop classe !

Encore un vent .Gaara détestait les compliments .Il ne savait pas comment y réagir .

-Ououou!On arrive !Ça va les gars ?

Et voilà le reste de la bande de clowns .Gaara lâcha un gémissement .

Kanu le regarda bizarre cette fois.

-Ooooh!

Naruto avait aperçu la jeune fille à côté de Neji .

Hinata s'approcha de son cousin .

-Salut Neji .Ça faisait longtemps !

-Salut Hina ,je vous présent Kanu .Elle nous viens de France .Kanu je te présente Naruto Uzumaki , Shikamaru Nara et Hinata Huyga ,ma cousine .Pour les autres je sais pas .Moi aussi je viens d'arriver .

Tous se présentèrent .Ce n'est que au moment où _Il_ se présenta ,que Gaara se rendis compte de sa présence .

L' Uchiwa était là .

Gaara se demandait toujours ,pourquoi et comment Sasuke avait su son nom .

Il se mit à fixer le garçon brun avec insistance .

Ce dernier s'en rendis compte et détourna la tête .Faisant tout pour ne pas croiser le regard bleu et glacé .

Naruto vit que Sasuke évitait de regarder à droite .

L' Uzumaki regarda dans cette direction.

Le regard de Gaara le surprit .Il regardait Sasuke avec insistance mais rien de précis n'apparaissait juste une lueur d'incompréhension .

Naruto se souvint .Il voulait lui aussi savoir le secret de Sasuke .

-Écoutez tous .Je vous invite ce week-end a dormir .Rendez-vous samedi après midi dans le parc principal .À la vieille souche pour ceux qui connaissent .Gaara ,Neji et Kanu vous êtes aussi conviés .

Vous n'aurez qu'a y aller avec Hinata .Et attention pas question de décommander !»

Sur ces paroles il s'enfuit en courant .

Aucun des ados présent n'avait pu prononcer un mot .Tous avaient étés surpris par l'initiative de Naruto .

Kanu rompi le silence .

«Bon bah ...

Neji acquiesça .

-À plus

Et tous deux s'en allèrent . Sakura se retint de sursauter quand elle vit Gaara ;Shikamaru,Kiba,et Hinata s'en aller pour les suivre .

Elle se retint aussi de hurler de joie .Elle était enfin toute seule avec Sasuke-kun !À sa grande déception ,celui-ci ne lui parla pas .

Il lui tourna le dos et parti dans la direction opposée qu'avaient prise les autres .Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire .Suivre les autres ou Sasuke ?

Sasuke ,lui se fichait bien de savoir si Sakura le suivait ou pas .Il cherchait une solution pour se tirer du guêpier dans lequel il c'était fourré .

_«Purée ,mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai débité son nom !Et pourquoi Naruto nous a tous invités chez lui y compris Gaara qu'il ne connaît même pas !Et puis pourquoi est ce qu' _ils_ m'ont obligé à ne pas parler !Sh...t!»_

Il fut éjecté de ses pensée par un choc assez violent .Gaara venait de lui rentrer dedans .

Il était essoufflé .

«Pu...in mais jarte de là!»

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir .Gaara avait déjà disparut du couloir .

Une voix le fit se retourner .

-Éh !Toi Uchiwa t'aurait pas vu un gars avec des cheveux rouges ?!

Sasuke était muet .Gaara c'était attiré les foudres de la bande à Rukihei _(cherchez pas c'est inventé )_

Un gros balèze du club de karaté du lycée .

-Bon !Tu vas la pondre ta réponse ou je te raye ta gueule d'ange de la planète!

-Si tu crois que tu me fait peur .Mais je vais quand- même te ''pondre'' ma réponse .Tu n'as qu'a courir plus vite pour le rattraper .

-T'a dit quoi là ?

-Qu'il n'est pas passé par là .

Sasuke ne savait même pas pourquoi il mentais .Ni pourquoi protégeait il un garçon qui n'avait montré envers lui que de l'animosité .

_«Peut être par ce que je sais ce qu'on lui cache .»_

Le groupe de brutes avait fait demi-tour .Sasuke continua son chemin .Les cours avaient recommencé depuis dix minutes .

//////////////////////**Mots de l'auteure\**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Désolée ce chapitre est un peu ....à dormir debout .Mais la prochaine fois je me rattrape !

Juré!Allez bisous .

///////////////////////**Délires de l'auteure**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Granny-chan :*bave*Gaaah!Sa nuque !Sa nuque!Sa nuque!Ses yeux !Ses yeux!Ses lèvres!Gaaah!

Gaara :Euh...--'quest ce qui lui prends ?Elle parle de qui là?

Sasuke :Cherche pas .C'est de Tu Sais Qui ,qu'elle parle .

Gaara :Beerk!De Voldemort !Aaah!Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Sasuke :Mais non c'est de Tu Sais Qui qu'elle parle pas de Voldemort !

Gaara :Bah non justement je sais pas qui et puis je comprends pas là.

Sasuke :Laisse tomber .Elle parle d'un mec qu'elle kiffe .

Gaara :AAAh!D'accord .Ba purée elle est carrément ...en flash .

Granny-chan :Gaah J'aime cette fan fic !J'aime cette fan fic !

Gaara :Oulà!Elle parle plus de mecs là !

Sasuke :Non elle parle de fan fictions .

Granny-chan :J'aime trop graaaveadonf cette fan fiiiic!

Gaara :Je rêve ou elle se vante !

Sasuke :Non non t'inquiète elle parle de Kuroi Aka Hoka.

Gaara :Quoi c'est quoi cette fan fic ?J'en ai jamais entendu parler .

Granny-chan :*sortie de son trip *Normal tu est inculte !Kuroi Aka Hoka c'est la fan fic de référence!Kuroi Aka Hoka c'est ...c'est ...

Sasuke :Une fan fic ou y'a du lemon toi-moi .

Gaara :*choked*Mais quelle perverse !J'hallucine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ,de toute façon ils ont trop peur de ce que je peut leur faire faire....**

Tout d'habord:Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour les rewrites!!!!J'espère en avoire encore plus a ce chapitre !Alors je compte sur vous fidèles lecteurs!(j'en vois déjà derrière leurs ordis:mais pour qui elle se prends celle la?)snif :'(

**The top of the HeartChap3**

Gaara était rentré à 6 heures chez lui .

Temari n'avait rien dit rien vu._(elle croyait qu'il rentrait du lycée XD)_Et s'était contentée d'un :«ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?»Gaara avait ,comme tous les soirs ,répondu que oui et était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre .

Il alluma son ordi et se connecta .

Gaara ne se connectai jamais à msn .Non .Il se connectait la plupart du temps pour surfer et chercher de la musique différente que la soupe qu'il entendai souvent dans le bus quand il n'avait pas ses oreillettes.

À 7 heures la voix de son père retentis dans l'escalier .

«Gaara!Quest ce que tu fous encore en haut ?!Viens manger !

Ça y' est ,a peine arrivé qu'il hurlai déjà .

-J'arrive ! »Il descendit .

Temari , Kankuro et son père étaient attablés autour d'un plat d'okonomiakis .Ils avaient déjà commencé à manger .

Quand leur père vit Gaara ,il posa ses baguettes et se mit à fixer le front du jeune homme .Temari

aperçut alors, le tatouage .

Le père commença .

«Dis moi Gaara ,c'est quoi cette chose sur ton front ?

Gaara continua de manger .La tension qui c'était installée, pesait sur les épaules des trois

adolescents .

Le père se leva .Kankuro donna un coup de coude léger à son frère .

Gaara releva la tête et fixa son père dans les yeux .

-Tu vas me répondre quand je te pose une question!?Et puis arrête de me fixer comme ça!»

Gaara se reçu la baffe avec violence .Il tomba de sa chaise .

-Sale loque !Quand je pense qu' _elle _est morte pour mettre **ça** Au monde!

-C'est un idéogramme père .Et il veut dire amour .

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Malgré sa voix tremblante Gaara eu le courage d'assener sa raison .

-Pour tout l'amour que vous m'avez refusé !Pour toutes les fois ou vous ,vous êtes calmé sur moi !

-Tais toi!

Gaara s'était à peine levé qu'une autre gifle le remis a terre .Temari s'avança .

-Ça suffit papa!

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit !Tu as entendu!Moi qui ai fait tellement d'efforts pour l'aimer !Moi qui ai tout fais pour qu'il vive bien !Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit !

-Papa!Vas te coucher .On vas s'occuper de Gaara .»

Kankuro venai t 'il de dire qu'il allait s'occuper de son frère ?Gaara en fut abasourdi .

Temari aida le jeune homme à se relever .Kankuro se plaça sous son épaule .

_«Pff!N'importe quoi comme si j'allais être largué pour deux baffes !»_Mais,trop heureux de la situation ,Gaara laissa son frère le seconder jusque dans sa chambre .Temari suivit .Elle referma la porte derrière eux .

«Écoute Gaara ,il y a un truc qu'il faut qu'on te dise .

-Comme?

-Papa t'aime ,mais tu lui fais peur .

-Moi ?Lui faire peur !Ha!

-Oui , tu lui fais peur ,parce que ...

Kankuro termina la phrase de sa soeur .

-Parce que pour lui ,tu as tué maman .

La phrase fit mal .

-Et il a peur parce que pendant seize ans ,il a essayer de te garder ,de te protéger ,de t'aimer ;et qu'il n'a pas réussit .Il se dit que c'est de sa faute ,qu'il aurai dû être avec toi ,comme avec nous .Mais il n'y arrivait pas !Tu était un petit garçon solitaire ,tu l'es toujours ,froid ,comme éloigné .

Et puis ,tu ne lui obéissait jamais ,tu avais tes propres lois ,tes propres jugements .Jamais tu ne venais lui demander des conseils .Il a eu peur ,parce qu'il croyait que tu n'aurais jamais besoin de lui.»

Quand Temari eu finit ,Gaara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles .Il venait d'apprendre que son père ,qui trouvait toujours une occasion pour le rabaisser ,avait tout fais pour qu'il s'adapte !

Gaara en fait ,était toujours aussi blasé.

Il remercia Temari et Kankuro et les éjecta ,sans mesure, de sa chambre .

Une fois qu'il eu refermé la porte ,il éclata de rire .Jamais aucune excuse que son frère et sa soeur inventerons ne le fera oublier toutes les année pendant lesquelles il était rabaissé ,humilié et rejeté par son père .

Temari et Kankuro l'avaient entendu rire .

«Tu crois pas qu'on devrais lui dire ?»Kankuro fixait la porte .

Temari ne répondis pas et descendit les escaliers .

**Salle d'histoire 11heures .**

Gaara s'était encore endormi .Son voisin de classe ,ou plutôt sa voisine de classe,le réveilla d'un coup de coude dans les côtes .

Tenten avait vu le prof fixer Gaara de façon tellement apuié qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui .

Gaara ouvrit les yeux .

Il n'y avait pas de danger ,il entendais la voix du prof qui continuai son cours _(parce qu'il voit pas ,il a la tête dans le cul!Mdr!)_

Sauf que ,quand il releva vraiment la tête et vit les yeux inquisiteurs ,....

«Tiens,Sabaku par exemple ,viens!

-Quoi ?!

-Viens ici démontrer ce que je viens de dire !

Jiraya désignais le mannequin a muscles qui se trouvait à coté de lui .

Gaara regarda Tenten .Celle -ci lui glissa son cahier sous le nez .

«La circulation du sang ,du coeur jusqu'aux muscles.»Lut il sur le cahier de sa voisine .

-Euh ...

-Bien ça fera un zero !

-Pff ...

-Quelque chose à redire monsieur Sabaku ?

-Non , non .

-J'ai pourtant cru entendre un soufflement .Si la punition vous ennuie je peut en rajouter un couche vous savez !

-J'ai dit que c'était bon !

-Très bien une heure de colle

-Quoi !Mais ...

-Et il continue ;deux heures de colle .Sa vous suffit ou je doit encore augmenter la dose ?

-Humf!

-Sortez d'ici!Illico !»

Gaara ne se le fit pas dire deux fois .Il n'attendais que ça ._(mais mon dieu !Quel petit rebel!)_

La porte claqua .

Sasori se tenais toujours dans le bureau de Shizune .

«Encore!

Fit il quand il aperçut Gaara .

-Mais dit moi ,tu veut vraiment l'échec scolaire toi!

Gaara le regarda de son air froid .

-Et tu pourrais montrez plus de joie à ce que je ne t'engueules pas !

-Tu peut parler ;toi avec ton air blasé !

-Vas avec Deidara .C'est lui qui te surveillera .»

Gaara sourit .Deidara ?Le surveiller ?Deidara allait tout faire sauf le surveiller .

Il n'y avait pas de meilleur surveillant pour une euh...deux colles .

Gaara se dirigea vers la perm .

Comme il l'avait prévu c'était le vrai bordel .Aucun des élèves collés n'étaient en place .Deidara ,lui,

s'amusait a dessiner des caricatures de profs avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs et courts .

_(C'est vous dire le souk que c'est !XD)._Gaara s'installa à la même place que d'habitude .Au fond ,a gauche de la salle ,près du mur .

Il mit ses oreillettes et s' endormi .

Quand il se réveilla ses yeux tombèrent sur un bras .Un bras qui était relié a un buste ,qui était relié a une tête .

Le brun du groupe des clowns .

_«Oh non !C'est pas vrai !Ils vont se relayer pour me faire chier ou quoi ?»_Pensa t' il en se redressant ,lançant un regard noir au brun ,en passant .

Celui ci ne fut pas en reste quand il vit le garçon aux cheveux rouges qui venait de se réveiller .Et vas 'y que je te lance des regards noirs par là ,et vas' y que j' te lance des regard noirs par ci .Gaara en fut exaspéré .

«Tu vas arrêter de me fixer comme si j' étais une bête de foire ou quoi? C'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es mis à côté de moi !

-Rassure toi ce n'est pas volontaire !

-Et il est où le clown en chef de votre bande ?C'est bizarre que tu ne soit pas ''collé'' a lui .

-Il est là bas .

Le brun fit un geste du menton et designa l'autre bout de la salle .

-Et d' abord ce n'est pas mon chef .

L' Uzumaki faisait des grimaces en direction des deux garçons .

-Pourtant quand vous êtes venus le chercher toute à l'heure il semblait être le centre du monde !

Gaara était entré en mode ironique et regardait son voisin de la même façon qu'il lui avait parlé _(Ironiquement ^^)_

L'autre le regarda méchant et répliqua .

-Tu crois que je me rabaisse a des gens comme lui ?!Naruto est mon meilleur ami mais c'est pas pour ça que je le vénère !Et puis je trouve que tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes fesses

Au fait il est sympa ton idéogramme .»

Gaara ne trouva rien a dire .

Il était mouché .C'était la première fois qu'il se prenais un vent .

Le brun c'était retourné vers le débile en orange qui leur faisait des grimaces .Il lui fit un fuck .L' Uzumaki arrêta tout de suite .

Gaara se retourna vers le mur .Il ne voulais pas passer une heure de plus ,a regarder des guignols faire des singeries .

Il allait remettre ses oreillettes correctement _(celles-ci avait bougé quand il avait dormi )_lorsqu'il entendit un nom .

«Uchiwa!C'est finis ces idioties ?!»D'abord Gaara ne s'occupa que de la voix .

_«Quoi ?!Ce n'est plus Deidara qui fait la perm ?!»_

Et le nom lui revint en tête .

_«Uchiwa ?C'est pas le nom de l'avocat qui travaille ''soit disant''avec mon père ?»_

Il se tourna vers le brun .Lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras .Le gars se retourna .

«Hey !Il fais quoi comme metier ton père ?

-Ça te regarde ?

Il se retourna a nouveau vers la nouille de l'autre bout de la salle et recommença ses singeries .

-Uchiwa!T'a pas compris ?!Chez la directrice !

Le brun pris son sac et se leva .Une fois qu'il fut debout Gaara le regarda droit dans les yeux .

-Il serait pas...avocat?»Le garçon brun arrêta tous ses geste .Il regarda Gaara .Un air surpris dans les yeux .

-Uchiwa !Je dois te le dire combien de fois !

Le brun tourna sa tête en direction de la surveillante.

-J'y vais Konan-san .

Il s'éloigna .Arrivé a la porte ,il se tourna a nouveau vers le drôle de Garçon aux yeux entourés de khôl qui s'était tenu à côté de lui .Ouvrit la porte toujours en fixant Gaara puis se tourna et sorti .

**Pause bento**

Gaara sorti son bento de son sac _(c'était quasiment la seule chose qu'il contenait !XD)_et regarda ce que Temari lui avait préparé .

Ce midi ,donc ,il mangerai des boulettes fourrées au poulet et au haricot rouge .Bien sûr il mangerai seul dans son petit bosquet à l'ombre ,du soleil et des regards .Avec son ipod .

«Ah!J'étais sur de te trouver là !

Gaara avait sursauté .

_«Oh non !Voilà l'autre nouille d' Uzumaki!»_

-Oh!C'est kawai ton idéogramme !

-C'est tout sauf mignon !Répliqua l' agressé .C'était sensé être ...

-Un appel au secours .Répliqua une autre voix .Celle du brun .

Naruto se tourna vers lui .

-Sasuke ?

-Viens Naruto .Il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille .

Gaara ne comprenait plus rien .Ces deux là parlaient de lui comme si il n'était pas là .Et quest ce que c'était son ''C'est un appel au secours ''n' importe quoi!

-Mais moi je veut manger avec lui !

-Mais pourquoi tu t' obstine autant !

Le brun venais de donner un coup de poing dans la tête du blond .Ce qui ne changea rien a l'insistance de ce dernier .

-Allez steupléééééééééééééééé **!Naruto pris un air triste et regarda le brun .

-Arrête de faire ça!Et puis c'est pas à moi de demander !Il désigna Gaara du menton .

Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers Gaara et fit le mêmes yeux que pour le brun .

-On peut ?

Gaara allais répliquer lorsqu 'une voix féminine retenti .La fille aux cheveux roses ramenait sa fraise _(Désolé pour mon humour carrément craignos --')_

-Ah?Alors c'est ici qu'on mange aujourd'hui?

Et elle s'installa sans plus de considération pour le garçon rou...ge qui était assis dans l'ombre .

Gaara n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que déjà toute la bande s'était installée .

-Salut Shikamaru !Salut Kiba !

S'écria Naruto en voyant arriver le gars avec les cheveux en pétard et l'autre a la chevelure en boule de poils .

-Salut ;répondirent les deux autres .»_(Bon je vais pas vous décrire mots par mots ce qu'ils se disent !XD)_

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien .

Gaara se dit que si il ne voulait pas finir sa vie fou il devait mieux se barrer avant que les malades qui empiétaient son espace vital se prennent pour ses meilleurs copains .

Il allait se lever discrètement quand ... _«Trop tard .»_

«Hey !Au fait tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ton nom !

Naruto venait de lui sauter dessus .

-Ça te regarde ?

-Pourquoi tu veut pas nous le dire ?

Mais c'est qu'il insistait l'autre !

-Parce que Gaara veut rester tout seul et ne pas avoir d'emmerdeurs comme nous à ses côtés !

Le brun venais de parler .Gaara en resta sans voix .

-Bah !Sasuke comment tu connais son prénom ?»

Demanda Naruto .

Le brun se contenta de lancer un regard ironique en direction de Gaara qui ne savait toujours pas comment réagir .

«Bon Naruto ,tu compte l'importuner plus longtemps ?Maintenant tu connaît son prénom .Non ?»

Pour une fois Naruto ne s' exita pas .Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne pouvait ni hurler ni poser de question .

Finalement il se leva et suivit Sasuke pour un autre endroit .

«Bah ?Quest ce que vous foutez ?»

Kiba se demandait réellement ce qui arrivait à Naruto .Lui d'habitude si ''hurlant'' et sautillant ,était tout calme et son regard faisait des allez retour entre le garçon aux cheveux rouges et Sasuke .

_(Bien sûr Kiba n'a pas suivit l'échange .)_

Il se releva suivit de Sakura ,mais ne remarqua pas Shikamaru endormi dans l'herbe .

Gaara non plus ne le remarqua pas .Il était trop occupé a se demander ,comment avait fait le brun pour connaître son prénom .

Shikamaru ,lui se demandais pourquoi c'était si silencieux .Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva devant lui un garçon aux cheveux rouges sang ,et à la peau tellement blanche qu'elle paraissait translucide ._(Gaara avait enlevé son pull .Gah!Imaginez le tableau !J'aurais été Shikamaru ...hin hin)_

«-He!Ils sont partis ou les autres ils auraient pas pu me prévenir ?!

Gaara sursauta

-Mais quest ce que tu fous là toi ?!

-A d'accord je dors à coté de toi et tu sais même pas que j'y suis !T'es vraiment une tête rêveuse !

-Et toi t'es quoi ?Une tête de con ou quoi ?!Bouge de là !

-Pff la flemme !

-D...

-Oh!Shikamaru !Désolés !On t'a oublié !

Les idiots revenaient à la charge .

Gaara rumina .Le brun et le blond n'étaient pas avec eux .

///////////////////////**Mots de l'auteur**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Et voilà !Fin du chapitre deux !Désolée de le finir comme ça .Je vais essayer de faire le trois au plus vite .Il faut dire que quand on commence un manga ,un roman et deux fanfics en même temps c'est ...compliqué et très prise de tête !XD

Allez avec un peut de courage je devrais y arriver !Hein Yume ^^!?

//////////////////////**Délires de l'auteur **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gaara: Ce qu'y a de drôle c'est qu'a chaque fois qu'elle veut écrire du lemon (parce qu'elle s'entraîne )elle s'évanouit dans son sang !^^

Granny-chan: Même pas vrai d'abord !

Sasuke: Fais voir ça,hin hin!

Gaara: Et il lécha la....

Granny-chan:Kyaaaaaaah!

*baigne dans son sang*

Gaara:...cuillère sur laquelle il restai du nutella ^^!

Sasuke:Trop fun !Si jamais elle nous saoule j'aurais qu'a te lécher les lèvres pour qu'on s'en débarrasse !

Gaara:Euh ...pour le moment on est pas ensemble alors ...

Sasuke:Et alors !Je préfère te lécher toi que Sakura !Ce bonbon rose ambulant !

Gaara:...O////O

Granny-chan_(sortie de son coma_):Je rêve ou Sasuke drague réellement Gaara !?O.o


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (mais on peut toujours esperer non ?)

_Merci pour tes rewiews desiderata !C'est très sympa !Mais j'encourage les autres à en mettre parce que là... c'est la dèche niveau des rewiew ..._

_Je suis triste... bon c'est simple ,pas de rewiews pas de suite !snif quand je pense que je dois menacer pour avoir des rewiew ,j'ai honte :'(_

**Pyjamas et friends Chap4**

Mais pourquoi il était venu là!

Durant tout l'après midi ils avaient joué à des jeux carrément débiles que Naruto avait emmenés .

Ou que Kanu jouai en France .

C'était du pareil au même .Tout le monde était venu .Même le brun .Gaara avait espéré qu'il ait pu renoncer .

Le voilà donc assis à table avec des idiots carrément...idiots .Les parents de Naruto étaient partis en week-end et le blond avait la maison à lui tout seul et l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il voulait .

Ils étaient tous les neufs en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps _(Tu aimes la pluie ?Mdr^^!) _autour d'une petite table pour cinq .

«-Dis Kanu ,comment , exactement as tu rencontré Neji ?

La jeune fille rougis .

-En fait j'étais allée acheter une glace et je revenais pour m'allonger sur le sable ,quand j'ai butté contre un cailloux .Je me suis écrasée sur Neji avec ma glace .Il a poussé un enorme hurlement tellement c'était froid et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas .Après il a absolument voulu m'en racheter une autre .

Elle rigola accompagnée de tous .Sauf bien sûr les deux blasés du groupe .

-Moi ,dit Naruto ,J'ai rencontré Sasuke au supermarché de ma mère!Il cherchait des ramens .Je lui ai indiqué le rayon .Le jour d' après c'était la rentrée des classes et quand je me suis rendu compte qu'on étais dans la même classe je me suis assis à côté de lui .

Et il prit le brun par les épaules .

-A toi euh ...Gaara !

_«Pourquoi moi !?»_

-Quoi a moi ?

-Bah je sais pas raconte un truc !

-J'ai rencontré Shikamaru par ce que vous l'aviez oublié .

Tout le monde explosa de rire .Sauf les deux blasés du groupe ._(Oui je sais je me repette c'est fait exprès ^^)_

-Je vois pas ce qui a de drôle .

Cette fois Gaara en était certain .Ils étaient vraiment fous .

Sakura voulu enchaîner .

-Moi ,la première fois que Naruto m'a vue il a sorti :Oh!Une jolie petite cerise vivante réincarnée en humaine .Je l'ai frappé un bon coup et depuis il est très énervant .Il dit que je suis une grosse cerise qui a la patate .

Re explosion de rire .Re les mêmes blasés qui rigolent pas .

-Bon je vais me coucher .

Tous regardent Gaara se lever .

-Déjà !Mais il est à peine minuit !

-Justement .J'en ai ras le bol de vous entendre raconter vos vies et de me poser des questions sur la mienne .

Naruto repris la parole .

-Reste là Gaara .Tu ne voudrais pas rater le meilleur n'est ce pas ?

Il lança vite fait un regard plein de signification vers Sasuke .Le brun ne le vit pas .

Gaara ,lui ,compris ce que voulait dire Naruto .Il se rassit .

Tous poussèrent un hurlement de joie .Sauf les deux blasés du groupe .

-A Hinata maintenant .

Naruto la regardait amoureusement .

Gaara fut désespéré .

_«Ne me dites pas qu'ils se sont entichés !»_

-Et bien ,quand j'ai vu Naruto pour la première fois c'était dans la rue .Il portait deux ou trois cageots dans les bras .Il devait les amener a la superette du coin mais il s'est cassé la figure devant moi .Et il a finit sous les cageots de boîtes de ramens .

Explosion de rire générale .Tout le monde se tu .Gaara avait esquissé un sourire .

-Gaara .

Celui-ci rougit .

Naruto sauta de joie .

-T'es trop beau quand tu souris !Et t'es trop kawai quand tu rougis!

-Grrm .

Gaara était tellement gêné qu'il ne pu rien répliquer .

-Bon aller .On change de tactique .

Si Gaara n'avait pas été entouré ,il aurai embrassé Kanu _(non pas sur la bouche !pervers!)_.

-Maintenant chacun pose une question a la personne qu'il veut .Mais pas en même temps bien sûr!

Sakura tu commence !

-Gaara ,quel est ton genre de fille ?

-Ghh.

Gaara faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive .Cette question là elle aurait du la poser à son ''Sasuke-kuuuun!''

Naruto lui tapa dans le dos .

-Ça va ?T'es pas obligé de répondre tu sais .

-J'en ais pas .

Sakura fut surprise .

-Comment ça tu n'en a pas ?

-J'aime une fille ou je l'aime pas .C'est tout .Je n' ais aucun critère .

-Ouais !Bien répondu !

La réaction de Neji fit rire tout le monde .Sauf Sasuke .

-A toi de poser un question Gaara .

-Euh ...Kanu ,ne serait tu pas un petit peu amoureuse de Neji ?

La jeune fille rougit .Neji aussi.

-Gaara!

-Désolé j'ai pas trouvé mieux .»

Finalement Kanu acquiesça .

La soirée continua ainsi pendant un moment .Sasuke n'avait pas prononcé un mot de la soirée et à peine sourit .

Gaara avait réussit à se détendre .

Sakura se disait que finalement le Sabaku n'était pas mal non plus .Et surtout beaucoup plus agréable que Sasuke .

Naruto lâcha la question qui pendait à ses lèvres .

-Sasuke .

Le brun releva la tête .Il le sentait mal .

-Comment as tu connu le prénom de Sabaku ?

Le brun fit la grimace .Il avait vu cette question venir mais ne s'était pas méfié .

Évidemment l' Uzumaki n'avait pas lâché le morceau .

Gaara le regardait avec insistance comme la dernière fois .Sasuke ne pouvait rien dire .Et pourtant il en mourrais d'envie .

-Je ne peut pas répondre à cette question .Sur ce ,bonne nuit .

Il se leva et partit dans la chambre qui lui était destinée .C'était lâche .Mais il n'avait pas le choix .

Gaara se détourna de lui .Et son visage c'était à nouveau renfermé .

Vu l'ambiance ,Naruto décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher .Normalement il étaient à quatre dans une chambre et à cinq dans l'autre .

Kanu ,Neji, Gaara et Shikamaru se mirent dans une .

«-Bonne nuit .

-'Nuit .

-Bonne nuit aussi .

Gaara ne répondis pas .Il avait la tête à autre chose .

_«Pourquoi tant de mutisme ?Il y a quelque chose qui se trame la dessous .»_

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir.

**Morning**

Quand Gaara se réveilla il était seul dans la chambre ,enfin, a première vue puisque quand il se releva il vit Shikamaru sous son drap .

«-Hé!Shika !Ils sont où les autres ?

-'Sais pas sûrement en bas .

-Ok bonne fin de nuit .»

Et il descendit .Arrivé en bas ,le vacarme qui régnait dans la cuisine acheva de le réveiller .

«-Moi !je veut bien finir les cornes-flex!

-Non .C'est pour Hinata .Na!»

Les clowns se chamaillaient encore et pour des céréales .Gaara tira une chaise et s'assit .Il pris un paquet de céréales et se servit dans un bol avec du lait froid .Il commença a manger .

Tous ceux qui étaient présent a table se turent et se mirent a le fixer .

Naruto et Sakura qui avaient le paquet de cornes-flax entre leurs mains se regardèrent .Naruto lui céda le paquet .

Une moue déçue sur le visage .Il se rassit .

«-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit céder ?»

Sakura lui tira la langue .

Gaara était partit se laver .Il adorait prendre des douches .Avec de l'eau brûlante .

Il sortit et s'entoura d'une serviette .Il enfila vite fait un boxer et un jean .Au moment ou il enfilait son tee-shirt ,la porte s'ouvrit .

«Pu...in j'ai pas fermé la porte !»

Il s'empressa de finir .Il se retourna et vit Sasuke à l'entrée de la salle de bain .Rouge .

«Excuse moi .

Gaara pris sa serviette et sorti ,bousculant Sasuke au passage .

-Je ..voulais pas .

Gaara ne répondit pas .Depuis hier soir il c'était juré de ne plus prononcer un mot en présence de Sasuke .

Il descendit dans le salon où il découvrit toute la bande avachie sur le canapé .

«-J'y vais .

Gaara avait son sac dans la main et se dirigea vers la porte .Naruto le rattrapa .

-Bah !Tu vas pas nous lâcher maintenant !?

-Si .

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça me saoule que tu l'ai invité .à,cause de lui et de ses secrets je pourrais jamais m'intégrer .Je déteste qu'on sache des choses sur moi ,alors que j'en sais rien .

-Mais...ce n'est pas de notre faute a nous !

-Tans pis .Vous êtes ses amis .Et pour moi en tant qu' amis vous êtes aussi complices .Salut .

Il claqua la porte .

Naruto resta figé dans l'entrée .

-C'est... injuste .»

Sasuke était resté dans l'escalier .Il avait tout entendu .Il s'affaissa .

_«Quest ce que je peut faire ?Gaara réagit beaucoup plus difficilement que ce que je pensait .»_

Il remonta dans la chambre .

Gaara quand à lui marchait d'un bon pas en direction de l'arrêt de bus .Il s'en voulait d'être comme ça .Mais il était sur que si il s'en prenait à Naruto ,Sasuke ne le tolérerait pas .Après tout ,le blond lui avait dit que c'était son meilleur ami .

Si Gaara avait eu un meilleur ami,il ne l'aurait pas laissé se faire euh...maltraité par un salaud comme lui .

Il allait monter dans le bus quand une solide poigne l'en empêcha .Il reparti en arrière ._(Gaara pas le bus !)_

«-Pu...in mais c'est qui le fil de c..

Quand il se retourna son visage fit face a deux yeux noirs de braise .

Sasuke .

-Désolé Gaara .

-...

Vexé ce dernier se détourna de Sasuke et commença a s'en aller .

-Je ...dois te parler .

La phrase avait été dure a dire .Si jamais _Ils_ l'apprenaient Sasuke était mal .

Gaara ne se détourna pas et ne dis pas un mot .

Sasuke était déstabilisé .Jamais il n'avait eu de mal a s'exprimer .

Mais le mutisme de Gaara le perturbait .Il avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir des trucs collant et hurlants à côté de lui _(vous voyez de qui je parle...)_que parler à un ...muet lui faisait drole .

-Je dois te parler à propos de ton nom .

Là Gaara se stoppa .Mais il ne se retourna ni ne parla pour autant .

Sasuke le rejoignit .

-Mais euh ..pas ici .Tu connaîtrai pas un endroit assez calme ?

Gaara lui fit signe de le suivre .Toujours le dos tourné .

Arrivés derrière le vieux bâtiment .Gaara se stoppa .Il se tourna vivement vers Sasuke .Son regard était glacé .

Le brun se senti traversé par des ondes froides le long du dos .

Déstabilisant .

-Je sais des choses sur toi et ta famille que même toi tu ignore .Et beaucoup .

Gaara inspira un bon coup .

Sasuke s'assit sur un tuyau qui traînait .

-Mon père et ton père travaillent tout le temps ensembles .Ils sont toujours rendus l'un chez l'autre .

Gaara se retourna .L'un chez l'autre ?Mais son père n'était jamais chez lui !

-Mais voilà ,reprit Sasuke ,ton père et le mien mènent une sorte de double vie .Je ...à l'origine je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler .Parce que ..si ils mènent une double vie c'est qu'il y a une raison .Et cette raison est tellement horrible que je ne peut pas te la dire .J'ai connu ton nom quand je les ai surpris en train de parler .De toi .

Gaara c'était assi a son tour .

-Continue .

Son ton était froid .Aucune expression ne s'échappait de son visage .

-Ton père a dit qu'il fallait se méfier de ...ta rapidité .Je n'ai pas compris .Mais après ils m'ont surprit et on décider de m'impliquer dans ce qu'ils faisaient .

Mon père c'est approché .Et il m'a dit : «Doucement ,tu l'attirera dans tes filets ,puis tu l'isolera et enfin ,ton frère s'en chargera .

Ton père s'est approché a son tour et a enchaîné :Si tu ne le fais pas ,pour ceux que tu appelles tes amis ce sera ,le début de la fin .»Mon père a sorti une seringue de son sac .Il m'a implanté une puce dans la peau .Il m' a passé une deuxième seringue .»

Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de Gaara .Gaara l'avait vu arriver .Il l'avait empoigné et plaqué durement contre le béton froid .

Tintement de la seringue sur le sol.

Il était maintenant face a Sasuke .Son regard dur et froid pétrifiait le brun ,qui pour la première fois de sa vie fut effrayé par un garçon de son âge .

Les yeux de Gaara étaient uniques .Gaara ne pleurait pas ,ne hurlait pas .Mais ses yeux le faisaient a sa place .

Et Sasuke avait enfin compris pourquoi il fallait se méfier de sa vitesse .

La nuit était tombée .Il n'avait rien vu .Et pourtant Gaara avait réussit à lui attraper avec précision les deux poignets .

«-Si tu comptais m'enfoncer ce truc dans la peau c'est raté .Tu pourras dire a ton père et au mien que leur plan a échoué .

-Il y en avait un de rechange .Et nous sommes les deux proies .Sais tu pourquoi ?

Les mains de Gaara le serrèrent encore plus fort .Et la haine dans ses yeux plus vive encore .

-Parce que mon père me hait lui aussi .Et qu'il est près a me tuer pour pouvoir t'obtenir .

Gaara ne pu se retenir plus longtemps .

Il assena un gros boulet dans la figure d'ange du brun .

-Et pourquoi il veut m'obtenir !?

Sasuke se frotta la joue .

-C'est un jeu .Un jeu entre ton père et le mien .Tu es un des lots .Si mon père arrive a t'obtenir ,que se soit par la force ou par la ruse ,ton père doit te ceder ainsi qu'une partie de sa fortune .

-Mon père n'a pas le moindre sou .Il ramène que dalle a la maison !

-C'est là que tu te trompe .C'est un des plus grand dirigeant de bande de mafieux ,avec mon père. Tout leur est prétexte a se battre .

-Mais pourquoi je suis en jeu !

-Je ne le sais pas !

Un rire se fit entendre .

-Il suffit Sasuke .Tu a assez parlé.»

Gaara choppa Sasuke par le col .

Coup de feu .

Ils atterrirent violemment sur le sol .

Gaara fut le premier à se remettre debout .Il attrapa Sasuke, encore à terre, par la manche et le tira vers lui .

«-C'est qui lui !

Deuxième coup .

-Mon fr...»

Le silence fait trop de bruit .

Les deux jeunes garçons coururent .De toutes leurs forces .

Sasuke dévia vers la droite .Gaara continua tout droit . _«Je dois prévenir Temari et Kankuro !»_

Quand il arriva devant chez lui ,une mauvaise surprise l'attendait .

La voiture de son père était garée ...a côté d'une grosse voiture noire .Gaara se dit qu'après tout si il arrivait alors qu'on le croyait pris ce serait une belle surprise .

Il poussa la porte d'entrée .

Son père et l'homme tournèrent la tête .

Une pile d'argent se tenais à côté de son père .

Les airs surpris qu'ils eurent quand il le virent arriver ,apprirent à Gaara qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à le revoir .

«-Tiens ?Gaara ?Pourquoi rentre tu si tard ?

-C'est quoi cette pile d'argent à côté de toi ?

-...»

Gaara fixait l'homme qu'il appelait père il y a à peine une semaine .Son regard se fit d'un verre de glace et de haine tellement aigue ,qu'un frisson parcourut l'échine des deux adultes .

Gaara se tourna et monta dans sa chambre sans plus se préoccuper des deux escrocs qui se trouvaient en bas à quelques mètres de lui .

Bien sûr il bouillais de l'intérieur .Rien ne le retenais de foutre un pain dans la figure de chacun ,sauf peut être le fait que si il endormais leur méfiance ,il pourrais récolter quelques informations.

Gaara entra dans son antre .

Alluma son ordi .

Ah oui c'est vrai .Il avait filé son msn à Neji , Shika,Hinata,et a Kanu .

Pour la première fois de sa vie(enfin,sa vie depuis qu'il avait msn) Gaara eu envie de se connecter et de parler avec eux .

Neji et Kanu étaient les deux seuls connectés pour le moment .

Le message perso de Neji affichait :

**Lang-blackKanu les françaises...**

Celui de Kanu lui, affichait :

**KanuJ'aiiiyme le Japon!Yume tu me manque very beaucoup!**

Gaara avait mis un truc simple :

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod ?**

Et oui!Il ne l'avait toujours pas récupéré !

Bon,Gaara avait autre chose en tête que son ipod pour le moment .

**Lang-blackKanules françaises...dit:**

Salut !Alors ?T'a fait quoi cet aprèm après t'être taillé et de nous avoir laissés tous seuls (je speak de Kanu et moi ...)avec des cinglés!?

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod ?dit:**

ça te regarde ?

**Lang-blackKanules françaises...dit:**

Non mais quand même je voudrais savoir ce qui a de plus interessant que Naruto^^

**Lang-blackKanules françaises...a invité KanuJ'aiiiyme le Japon!Yume tu me manquevery beaucoup! a rejoindre la conversation .**

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod?dit:**

Sasuke m'a avoué d'où il connaissait mon nom .C'est tout .

**KanuJ'aiiiyme le Japon!Yume tu me manquevery beaucoup!dit:**

Et ?

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod?dit:**

Il a juste entendu Pain le prononcer .

**KanuJ'aiiiyme le Japon!Yume tu me manquevery beaucoup!dit:**

Bah dit donc il en a mis du temps pour avouer cette idiotie !Il doit être vraiment timide !^^

**Lang-blackKanules françaises...dit:**

J'avoue !

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod?dit:**

...

**Lang-blackKanules françaises...dit:**

Quoi ?Il t'a dit autre chose ?

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod?dit:**

non mais je veut dire que je sais pas si il est vraiment timide en fait .

**KanuJ'aiiiyme le Japon!Yume tu me manquevery beaucoup!dit: **

oh!Voilà Yume !Vous voulez lui parler ?

**Lang-blackKanules françaises...dit:**

ouais !

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod?dit:**

mouais...

**KanuJ'aiiiyme le Japon!Yume tu me manquevery beaucoup dit:**

alléé!steupléé!**

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod ?dit:**

J'ai dit oui !--'

**KanuJ'aiiiyme le Japon!Yume tu me manquevery beaucoup** à invité **JapanKoala trop** **heureuse!kyiiah!à rejoindre la conversation .**

**JapanKoala trop heureuse !kyiiah!dit:**

Salut a tous !je suis super contente de faire votre connaissance !^^

**Lang-blackKanules françaises...dit:**

salut .

**KanuJ'aiiiyme le Japon!Yume tu me manquevery beaucoup dit:**

hey Yume !Je te présente Neji (alias lang-black) et Gaara (alias ennui mortel) C'est des garçons dans mon lycée japonais !Et euuh...*///*Neji ...est un peut plus qu'un ami .

**JapanKoala trop heureuse!kyiiah!dit:**

et bah!T'a fais vite Kanu dis moi!^^Il est beau au moins ?

**Lang-blackKanules françaises...dit:**

Eh vous arrêtez de parler comme si on était pas là !?

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod ?dit:**

J'avoue .--'

**JapanKoala trop heureuse!kyiiah!dit:**

et au fait vous vous situez où sur l'archipel ?

**Lang-blackKanules françaises...dit:**

a Kobe .

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod ?dit:**

the grande Kobe .(ironique)

**JapanKoala trop heureuse!kyiiah!dit:**

Ba si !Kobe est une des plus grandes villes du Japon non ?D'ailleurs je ne suis pas loin je suis à Osaka!je pourrais passer vous voir un de ces week-end?

**KanuJ'aiiiyme le Japon!Yume tu me manquevery beaucoup dit**:

ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!^^happy happy !

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod?dit:**

oui mais on n'est pas dans Kobe on fais partie de petits quartiers alors pour trouver ...bonjour!

**JapanKoala trop heureuse!kyiiah!dit:**

mais nan je suis très forte en orientation!^^

**KanuJ'aiiiyme le Japon !Yume tu me manquevery beaucoup dit:**

Bon bah dsl mais je dois y aller .J'ai pas révisé pour le contrôle de chimie demain .

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod?dit:**

moi non plus j'ai rien fait .alors a demain

**Ennui mortelA quand l'ipod?dit:**

**Lang-blackKanules françaises...dit:**

salut !

**JapanKoala trop heureuse!kyiiah!dit:**

Ouais bisous .A bientôt j'espere !

Gaara éteint son portable et se porta jusqu'à son bureau .(_Oui car il faut bien l'avouer il était engourdit )_

Quand il finit ses devoirs il était deux heures du matin et son portable sonna .

_«Quel est l'enquiquineur de première qui m'appelle à cette heure !?»_

Bon gré mal gré ,il décrocha .

Il reconnut parfaitement la voix de l'autre bout .

«-Gaara .Il faut que tu fasse comme si il ne c'était rien passé après chez Naruto .Sinon les autre risquent de se demander ce qui c'est passé .

-...

-Gaara s'il te plaît .

-Je ne te promets rien Sasuke .Ton père était avec le mien ce soir .Chez moi .Avec de l'argent sur la table .

-Je te l'ai dit .Encore des paris .Hen ...!

la communication fut coupée .

-Sasuke !»

Gaara referma son portable .

Il partit se coucher en soupirant .

**Tête dans le cul et tympans explosés comme après une nuit de beuverie**

Gaara s'endormit encore en cours .

**The** mauvais cour .Physique chimie avec Orochimaru-senseï .

Il en avait pour trois heures de colles avec un devoir de quatre pages a rédiger sur la combustion chimique d'un corps solide_(euh je sais pas si ça existe !XD)_ .

Konan fit la première perm ,Pain la deuxième et le meilleur pour la fin ,Deidara .

Naruto fut collé (et collant) pendant la troisième heure de Gaara .

Ce dernier était à moitié avachi sur sa table et dormais à poings fermés .

Naruto s'assit a côté du garçon au khôl .

Il put alors,mieux le détailler .

Le dormeur avait un beau visage ,très séduisant .Sa peau blanche accentuait sa beauté ,et lui donnais un air de vampire .Sa corpulence était fine et musclée .

Il était de taille assez grande.

Ses cheveux colorés de rouge sang étaient fins et bougeaient au moindre léger souffle de vent .

Naruto se coucha à son tour sur sa table ,de façon à être en face de Gaara .

Il se rappella les yeux bleus vert du garçon et l'ombre qui parfois passait dans ce regard dur et froid .

Naruto se sentit bizarre .Comme nostalgique .

Il sentit un truc mouillé descendre le long de sa joue .

_«Aaaah!Mais quest-ce qui me prends à moi !Pourquoi je pleures !?»_

Gaara lui donnait envie de pleurer .

La main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter .

Sasuke .

«-Pourquoi tu pleures l' Uzumaki ?

Naruto passa ses mains sous les yeux .

-Je sais pas .

Il tourna la tête vers Gaara qui,imperturbable continuait de dormir .

Sasuke fit de même_(non non il ne s'endort pas ,il tourne la tête!)._

-ça a sonné .Tu viens ?

-Attends .Je le réveille .

Naruto posa sa main sur le dos du garçon .

-Gaara .

Le roux ouvrit les yeux .Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser se reposer un temps soit peut !?

-C'est la pause .On doit aller dehors .

-Hrmpf.»

Gaara se leva ,remarqua le rouge autour des yeux et du nez de Naruto.

Ne dis rien .

Remarqua Sasuke .

Plongea ses yeux dans les siens .

Braise brûlante et eau gelée .

Deux éléments contraires qui se rencontrent .

Gaara détourna la tête .

Pris son sac .

S'en alla .

Naruto regarda le brun avec étonnement .

«-C'était quoi cet échange silencieux ?

-Rien Naruto .Rien .»

Tous deux sortirent à la suite du dormeur .

Gaara retrouva Kanu et Neji au ''terrain vert''.

Ah ces deux là .Ils s'étaient bien trouvés .

Et en une semaine a peine, ils avaient bien su faire tomber la carapace que Gaara maintenait autour de lui depuis son enfance .

Bon même si il ne le montrais pas ,il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les adorer .

Neji avait un caractère doux et sérieux ,(bien que parfois il lui arrivait de piquer des crises de puissance mille sur l'échelle de la colère)et Kanu était drôle et parvenait toujours a forcer Gaara a tout lui dire ,elle avait un caractère très bouillant et ne supportait pas les idiots qui cherchaient la bagarre (Il faut dire qu'une fois ,ils s'étaient mis a trois pour la retenir d'aller taper une bande de garçons qui enquiquinaient trois jeunes filles, en les traitant de tous les noms) .

Quand Gaara les retrouva ,ils ne faisaient pas de...choses d'amoureux .Non .Ils parlaient .

(Bon ,enlacés ,mais ils parlaient)

Gaara racla sa gorge .

Ils tournèrent la tête .

«Salut Kanu,salut Neji .Je peut m'incruster ?

La jeune fille se releva .Le rouge aux joues .

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas .

Neji aperçut l'ombre dans le regard de Gaara .D'habitude elle se contentait de passer ,pourtant ,cette fois-ci Neji eu l'impression qu'elle voulait rester .

Il en déduisit l'état de son ami .

-Gaara ,si tu as besoin de parler nous sommes là .»

Le garçon roux hocha la tête .

Kanu se rendis compte à son tour que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond .

Instinctivement elle se rapprocha de son ami aux yeux vert de glace et le pris dans ses bras .Gaara ,surpris ne su comment réagir sur le moment .

Puis ,son esprit alerte repris le dessus ,il rendis son étreinte à la jeune fille .

Neji regarda la scène l'air triste .

Gaara le rendait triste ,et il ne savait même pas pourquoi .

Sasuke aperçut la scène de loin ,alors qu'il suivait Naruto ,qui poursuivait Sakura afin d'obtenir les réponses pour le devoir de maths qui allait suivre .

Ce qui l'étonna ,c'est de voir le garçon roux prendre à son tour la fille de ses bras .

Il avait toujours pris Gaara pour un être froid ,incapable de sentiments .

Sasuke se rappella ,une leçon que sa mère lui avait offerte .

«N'oublies jamais que même le plus dur des coeurs a une faiblesse ,que chaque homme en ce monde a quelque chose de précieux en lui .

Et surtout Sasuke,si il t'arrive de rencontrer une personne méchante et qui te fait du mal ,ne lui en tiens jamais rancune ni ne cherche a t'en venger .

Car si la haine est un poison qui ravage l'âme et tue le coeur ,la vengeance est un tourment qui ne mène a rien et qui n'efface rien .»

Le brun regardait toujours le groupe assit dans l'herbe .

Il détourna la tête quand son regard accrocha quelque chose .

Une ombre rasait les vitres du couloir qui menait à l'espace vert où se tenaient les trois amis .

Sasuke pensa reconnaître un des sbires de la bande a Rukihei.

L'ombre fit un geste en direction de l'arrière du couloir .Comme pour faire signe a un compère d'avancer .

Une opération de la bande à Rukihei .

Sasuke se souvint du moment ou Gaara l'avait percuté dans un couloir alors qu'il était poursuivit par les mêmes gars .

Le brun s'élança en direction de ses amis en passant par un autre couloir .

**Bleus et bosses**

Kanu avait sans aucun doute frappé le plus fort .

Gaara et Sasuke n'avaient pas lésiné non plus .

Neji lui avait opté pour une méthode un peu plus délicate .Il ne s'était pas porté en avant du combat

préférant mettre les gorilles en difficulté .

Pour les servire à ses amis .

Chacun des bagarreurs avaient obtenu quatre heures de colles .

Gaara se retrouvait en perm avec Sasuke (placé à l'autre bout de la salle )et deux autres gars de la bande de teigneux qui les avaient attaqués sans aucune raison .

Armés de compas .

Il s'en était fallut de peu avant que Gaara ne s'emporte entièrement et ne tue tous ces quatorze guignols qui s'en prenaient lâchement à quatre personnes assises dans l'herbe .

Enfin,...pas tout à fait .

Sasuke était arrivé essoufflé pile au moment ou les gorilles lançaient la charge .

Naruto avait vu son ami s'élancer vers le terrain vert ,sans savoir pour quelles raisons .

Tout s'était éclaircit lorsqu'il avait aperçut la bande de gros bras du lycée se diriger vers Gaara , Kanu et Neji assis dans l'herbe .

Il l'avait voulut s'élancer à son tour mais une poigne ferme l'en avait empêché .

Un surveillant qu'il n'avait jamais vu ,lui avait chopé le bras et fixait l'attaque sans daigner bouger un pouce .

L'homme semblait avoir le même âge que Sasori ou Deidara .

Ses cheveux ébènes mis-longs étaient reliés en catogan et ses yeux noirs comme la braise ressemblaient à ceux de Sasuke .

_«Itachi»_

S'était rappelé Naruto ,pour en avoir entendu parler par Sasuke .

Itachi avait esquissé un sourire en direction de la scène qui se déroulait au dehors .

Naruto avait retourné sa tête dans la même direction .

Il avait vu ses amis se battre avec ardeur face à quatorze gaillards armés de compas .

Son visage était devenu blanc comme le linge .

Il s'était mis à tirer sur son bras afin d'échapper à la poigne du grand frère de son meilleur ami .

Sans succès .

Itachi s'était penché et l'avait attiré a lui .

«-De ce que tu as vu ,rien tu ne dira ,car il se pourrait qu'un malheur il vous arrive .»

Il avait sortit de sa poche ,sa deuxième main ,sur laquelle se tenait un chiffon blanc ,et l'avait approché du visage du blond .

Naruto avait senti l'odeur du chloroforme .

Personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir .

Le noir, l'avait envahit .

Gaara sentit un truc mou lui atterrir sur la tête .

Il pris la boulette de papier et la déplia .

«Pourquoi en ont ils après toi ?»

Gaara releva la tête pour chercher la provenance du message .

Sasuke bien entendu .

Le brun avait son regard fixé sur lui .

Gaara se pencha pour répondre .

_«La dernière fois le ''chef ''de ce groupe de macaques m'a bousculé et s'est permi de m'insulter . Sans raison .Je déteste ça ._

_Je lui ai foutu un poing dans le bide ._

_En revanche j'ignore pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à Kanu et Neji .»_

Gaara relança la boulette de papier à son émetteur .

Sasuke la lut et releva la tête .

Gaara le fixait de ses yeux vert de glace .Le brun soutint ce regard .

Sasuke se dit que finalement Gaara n'avait rien de méchant en lui .

Juste de la souffrance et une solitude immense .

Et il écrivait bien .

La porte de la perm s'entrouvrit .

Les élèves présents dans la perm retournèrent tous la tête .

Gaara vit le regard de Sasuke s'agrandir de frayeur en direction de l'homme qui se situait sur le pas de la porte .

Deidara se leva .

«Je vous présente Itachi Uchiwa un nouveau surveillant .Il va me remplacer pour vos trois dernières heures de colle .»

Gaara se retourna à nouveau vers Sasuke .

En voyant le visage décomposé du brun ,il compris .

Itachi n'était pas là par hasard ,_Ils_ le surveillaient jusque dans le lycée .

/////////////////////////////////**Mots de l'auteure**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Konichiwaaa!Bon cette fois j'espère que mon chapitre est assez grand .

Il ce passe assez de choses et encore pas assez à mon goût .Mais bon .

Surtout ne soyez pas pressés de voir la suite je pense que je vais avoir du mal a en faire un cinquième trop vite .

Dsl .Pardonnez moi :'(.

//////////////////////////////**Délires de l'auteure**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Granny-chan:_(croise ses bras sur sa poitrine)_Bwahahahaha!

Gaara:--'elle fait quoi, là ?

Sasuke:Je ne sais pas du tout .

Gaara :_(il pense avoir lu ça quelque part .)_Ne devrait-elle pas continuer de faire la fan fic plutôt que d'imiter un quelconque personnage de manga !?

Granny-chan_(qui viens de s'affaler par terre )_:Quelconque personnage de manga *sanglotte *

quelconque personnage de manga ...snif .

(_Relève la tête l'air farouche .Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur assassine._

_Des ondes noires l'entourent .)_

-Personne ne dira que Bleach est un quelconque mangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahr!

*viens de se jeter sur Gaara*

Gaara :Au secours Sasuke !

Sasuke :Je suis désolé mais moi si je t'aide elle réduit mon salaire .

Gaara :Ne m'abandonne paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

Sasuke:ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu lui crée des troubles obsessionnels compulsifs et pas moi !Sort toi de ton pétrain tout seul .Na .

Granny-chan:Troubles obsessionnels compulsifs ?

*gros silence *

Waaaaaaaahahahahahahahaha!Ha ha ha ah ah ah ah ah!REUH!kof kof!

Argh .

Sasuke :et voilà ,un truc pas drôle et je la terasse .

Gaara :Trop puissant .Mais je commence à avoir peur d'elle .C'est pas drôle des troubles obsessionnels compulsifs et elle, elle en meure de rire .

Glups .


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont enchainés a leur auteur il ne peuvent pas m'appartenir...

Merci a desiderata et a Chizu Himura pour leurs rewiews et j'éspere pour les autres qu'ils ont aimé .woilà .

**Un comportement inaccessible .**

La bande à Rukihei continuait encore de les attaquer .

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'une bagarre soit déclenchée .

Et Sasuke avait remarqué que Naruto ne se jetai jamais sur les gorilles qui attaquaient ses amis .Il restait toujours en retrait ,caché .

Comme un lâche .

Et ce n'était pas le comportement qu'avait l'ancien Naruto .

Avant le blondinet fonçait dès qu'une bagarre était déclenchée (surtout quand c'était ses amis qui se faisaient maltraiter )

Sasuke avait le sentiment que depuis qu'Itachi ,son frère, était entré dans le lycée ,Naruto avait pris ses limites .

Par contre le brun avait réussi à se rapprocher de Gaara .

Il s'était rendu compte que finalement le garçon sauvage pour lequel il avait pris Gaara ,était en réalité un garçon avec un coeur énorme et une amitié à revendre .

Leur petit groupe était devenu très soudé .

Et Kanu allait leur présenter Yume dans un mois .

Kiba en était carrément excité et hurlait à qui voulait (ou ne voulait pas )l'entendre qu'il allait rencontrer sa deuxième française en deux mois alors qu'il n'en avait jamais vu pendant seize ans .

Gaara lui prenait ça à la ''blasé'',tout comme Shikamaru ou Neji .

Ce dernier disant que une française comme Kanu en valait bien deux .

La jeune fille ,elle, répliquait à son copain que non seulement Yume valait beaucoup plus que deux personnes ,mais en plus qu'elle avait un coeur en or et un technique assez spéciale pour savoir ce faire écouter .

**Rendez-vous suce pet **_**(dsl c'est fait exprès)**_

Le mardi soir ,au sortir des cours, Naruto invita Gaara à passer chez lui .

Bien sûr Gaara accepta sans aucun doute ,après tout ,son père s'apprêtait à le vendre ,pourquoi s'inquièterait il à propos de son ''très cher'' fils ?

Sasuke les regarda s'éloigner avec suspicion .Quest ce que mijotait Naruto .

Jamais il ne lui avait proposé,un soir de cours a venir chez lui .

Puis Sasuke se dit qu'après tout Gaara était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour lui .

La maison de Naruto ressemblait à un havre de paix .C'était un petit pavillon entouré d'arbres et non loin se situait un parc où des enfants jouaient .

La maison était blanche ,un peut comme à l'américaine .

L'intérieur était assez traditionnel ,des statues de soldats en terre cuite grandeur nature se tenaient à l'entrée ,comme pour monter la garde .

Le salon était composé de deux ou trois canapés ,oranges ;rouges et marron .Un bonzaï géant était posé près de l'écran plat accroché au mur .Des bambous étaient disposés sur les fenêtres .

Bref ,pas un monde de pauvre .

Gaara s'émerveilla devant toute cette richesse .

«Mon père est architecte et ma mère historienne .

Dit simplement Naruto .

-Ils aiment souvent ramener de leur travail à la maison .Mais ne fais pas gaffe ,installe toi .Je reviens .»

Gaara s'assit sur le canapé marron (il ne supportait pas les couleurs vives ..)et continua d'observer

la grande pièce qu'était le salon .

Naruto revins avec son ordinateur portable .

«Tu m'a l'air assez doué en informatique .J'ai besoin de toi pour régler ce problème ...»

**Incident louche .**

Durant une semaine Naruto invita Gaara a venir chez lui tous les soirs .

La bande de copains se demandaient ce qui se passait entre ces deux là ,étant donné que Naruto ne s'était pas préoccupé d'eux lorsqu'ils avaient étés attaqués par la bande à Rukihei .

Il était a la vieille souche en train d'admirer les dessin (et le dessinateur pour certaines )sur le calepin de Gaara .

Quand le portable du blond sonna .

La bande d'amis se demanda qui pouvait bien l'appeler puisqu'ils étaient tous là et que les parents du blond étaient partis au Pérou et n'avaient aucun moyen de le joindre .

Sakura ,Kiba ;Ino ,Kanu,Hinata et Neji se détournèrent vite fait du blond ,ne voyant aucun intéret a l'écouter parler .

Gaara quand à lui detestait dessiner devant tout le monde .

Les regards le stressaient et il avait envie de leur foutre les crayons dans les yeux et de leur faire bouffer le carnet afin qu'ils s'étouffent avec .

Kiba lui avait demander de dessiner un chien comme Akamaru ,Gaara ne voyant pas ce qu'était un Akamaru il avait dessiné un cocker .

Shikamaru ,lui ,dormais sur l'herbe ,un brain entre les lèvres ,façon Lucky Luck .

Sakura demanda (doublée de Ino)un dessin de Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuuuuun!

Gaara et Sasuke avaient manqué de s'étouffer avec leurs propres salives ,le roux refusa catégoriquement .

Il dû malheureusement se soumettre tellement ses oreilles étaient enflées de «Oh!Aller!S'il teu plaît !**»

Naruto parlait toujours avec son interlocuteur .

Gaara détestait dessiner devant tout le monde .

Mais il avait carrément horreur de dessiner des portraits .

D'autant plus que celui de Sasuke était relativement dur .

Gaara se surpris à penser que le brun avait des lèvres bien dessinées et des yeux d'un noir de braise captivant . Ses cheveux noirs et souples paraissaient soyeux comme le cachemire et les deux mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage lui donnaient un air de voyou que Gaara appréciait particulièrement .

_«Mais quest ce que je m'imagine moi!»_

Il se secoua la tête comme un chien qui sort de l'eau et se compagnons le regardèrent bizarre .

Le bonbon rose hurla .

«Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyah!C'est trop beauuu!trop réaliiiste !Gaara-kun tu devrait trop devenir dessinateur professionnel!

Le garçon au khôl rougit .

-Pff c'est qu'un croquis.

Tous se penchèrent au dessus du roux ,couleur pivoine (je parle du fait qu'il rougis^^)et ouvrirent grand les yeux .

Naruto s'approcha à son tour ,il venait de raccrocher .

Et manqua de tomber a la renverse lorsqu'il vit le portrait craché de son meilleur ami sur le papier .

Sasuke était resté dans son coin .Ce ne fu que lorsqu'il vit la réaction de Naruto qu'il s'avança .

Son sang se figea .

Il était hypnotisé par son propre regard .

Un regard de papier .

Il amena sa main et s'empara délicatement de la feuille .Gaara ne réagit pas trop occupé a se chamailler avec Kiba .

Naruto ,Sakura Ino et Hinata fixaient les mouvements délicats et gracieux du brun ,qui amena le portrait face à lui .

Il amena sa seconde main a son visage et la passa sur sa joue .

«J'ai l'impression de me voir dans un miroir .»

Gaara se retourna .

Le visage de Sasuke démontrait un étonnement irréel par rapport a son portrait .

Gaara ouvrit la bouche pour parler ,mais Sasuke le devança .

«Mais...où as tu appris a dessiner comme ça ?

Il c'était retourné lentement ,le dessin toujours dans sa main .

Gaara répliqua .

-Dans ma chambre ,tout seul et de toute manière je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous extasiez pour ce simple gribouilla...

Un coup de poing sur le crâne l'empêcha de terminer .Et si ça n'avait pas été Kanu ,il aurait sûrement assomé la ...brute .

-Tu veut voir comment je dessine moi par rapport à toi !?Là au moins tu comprendrai pourquoi on dit que tu dessine bien !

Hinata s'approcha de Naruto ,que tout le monde avait oublié et lui demanda :

-C'était qui au tel?

Naruto changea totalement de comportement .Ses yeux se mirent a jongler entre ses amis et de gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front .

-Ce..ça ne te regarde pas .

Un silence tendu s'abattit sur le groupe de copains .Naruto venait 'il de répondre aussi méchamment à Hinata ?

Même Sakura ;Ino et Kiba furent scotchés .

Shikamaru s'inquiéta du silence qui venais de tomber .(_Il faut dire que la dernière fois que le silence c'était fait autour de lui,il s'était retrouvé seul avec une sorte de psychopate roux )_

Lorsqu'il se releva ,une feuille lui revint dans la figure .Il regarda subjugué le portrait ultra réaliste de Sasuke .

Puis tourna la tête vers l'attroupement .

Tous avaient l'air tristes et Hinata pleurait .

Naruto n'était plus là .

**Action .**

La périodes des fêtes arriva à une vitesse inattendue .

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident au parc ,et Hinata ne voyais plus Naruto .

Un matin Sakura arriva en hurlant .

«-Kyyyyah!Trop cool !Kanu nous invite chez elle pendant les vacances !Il y aura Yume !

Kiba releva la tête de son manga _(Bah oui pourquoi il aurait pas le droit d'en lire !?)._

-C'est vrai ?!Trop bien !

Kanu arriva en courant derrière Sakura .

-Hé!C'était pas à toi de le leur dire !Que je sache je peut encore tout annuler !

Ino regarda Sasuke et se pencha discrètement vers Kanu .

-Rassure moi ,tu invite B-G non ?

Kanu la regarda un air d'incompréhension .Ino traduisit

-C'est le nouveau surnom de ...Sasu ,pour ne pas qu'il sache qu'on parle de lui !

Gaara ricana .Les filles étaient vraiment trop prises de tête .

Kanu aquiesça .

Et afin que tout le monde n'oublies pas ,elle leur distribua des petites feuilles avec marqué l'horaire et l'adresse .

Puis la durée du séjour .

-Hein!On restera plusieurs jours chez toi !?

S'exclama Kiba .

-Ben oui .J'ai l'impression que vous avez oublié que j'ai pas mes parents et que ce sera les vacances !

Gaara très pessimiste ajouta :

-Faudrait au moins que les vieux veulent bien .

Naruto continua :

-Et que l'on ai rien de prévu !

Sasuke allait lui aussi y mettre du sien quand Kanu explosa .

-Bon ça suffit les mecs !Si vous avez pas envie de venir il suffit de me le dire!Pas la peine de me rabaisser dans ma joie de vivre !

-J'allais juste dire que je suis DISPONIBLE .Pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça .

Dit Sasuke .Gaara se fit narquois.

-Et moi l'avis de mon père je m'en fous pas mal .»

Kanu lui décocha un coup de poing violent dans l'épaule .

Naruto apella Gaara le mercredi soir .

«Oui ?

-Gaara ?C'est Naruto .ça te dirai de venir chez moi ce week-end ?

-Je sais pas .Vu le comportement que t'a en ce moment...

-S'il te plaît .J'ai besoin de compagnie .Mon coeur...j'ai un grand vide à l'intérieur.

-Et pourquoi tu demande pas à Sasuke ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il me comprendrais .

-Et quest ce qui te dit que moi je le ferais ?

-Tu connaît la peine de perdre quelqu'un de proche ,je ne me trompe pas ?

Le sang de Gaara se glaça .

Sa voix se fit sèche et haine dans ses yeux plus dure encore .Et même si Naruto ne pouvait pas le voir le ton de la voix fit regretter au blond d'avoir dit ça .

-Comment,sait ,tu, cela.

articula Gaara de façon sinistre .

Des ondes de froid parcoururent l'échine de Naruto .

Mais _Ils_ lui avaient ordonné de faire cela .

Et si il leur désobéissait _Il_ allait lui faire la même chose qu'il avait fait pour le persuader .

Naruto se fit violence pour réussir a enchaîner .

-Pardonne moi Gaara mais j'ai extrêmement de tes conseils .Et je voudrais que ça reste entre nous sinon Sasuke risquerait de s'inquiéter et je n'en ai pas envie .

-Je vais voir .Déjà le comportement que tu adoptera pour le reste de la semaine m'aidera a déterminer mon choix .Mais je n'ai pas dit oui .Alors t'emballe pas .»

Et il raccrocha .

Sans dire au revoir bien sûr ._(petit malpoli!Non mais!)_

À l'autre bout du fil Naruto reposa le téléphone au ralenti .Il se tourna vers la personne dans le noir ,derrière lui .

«-Que t'a t' il dit ?

La voix froide et dure faisait trembler Naruto .

Si il avait pu il serait parti en courant pour aller se faire engueuler par Gaara plutôt que rester ici avec la voix .

-Peut...peut-être .Il m'a dit qu'il viendrai peut-être .

-J'espère pour toi qu'il viendra .

L'homme s'avança .

Il attrapa Naruto par les poignets et le mi de dos à lui .Puis de sa main libre il attrapa le menton du jeune homme blond et découvrit son cou .

Il approcha sa bouche du cou blanc du blond et le lécha sans aucune retenue .Puis sa bouche remonta vers le menton de l'adolescent jusqu'à sa bouche .

Il y déposa un baiser léger .

Naruto avait toujours les poignets prisonniers par la force de son agresseur

Il laissa passer un gémissement .

-Gn .

-Mais ce serai tellement dommage de louper ce que j'ai prévu pour toi .»

L'homme lâcha le menton de Naruto et passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de sa victime .

Le jeudi matin , les classe de première B(celle de Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura ,Ino,Kanu et Hinata) et D(celle de Gaara ,Shikamaru,Kiba et Neji) commençaient par sport .

Gaara adorait le sport .

Ça lui permettait d'évacuer le stress et toute sa colère .

Mais le sport qu'il préférait c'était bien le hand ball .Un vrai sport de brutes .

Leur prof de sport se prénommais Gaï Mato et ne leur mâchait pas le travail .

Dans les vestiaire il remarqua des points rouges sur le dos et le torse de Naruto .Il s'approcha du blond et lui chuchota à l'oreille .

«C'est Hinata qui te fais tous ces suçons ?

Le blond enfila vivement son tee-shirt et se retourna vers Gaara .

-Pas un mot de tout cela aux autres !»

Sasuke vit Gaara parler dans l'oreille de Naruto et se rapprocha .

Il remarqua un bleu sur le bras du garçon aux cheveux de sang .

C'était tellement flagrant sur sa peau blanche que le brun s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir vu avant .

Imbu d'un sentiment de relooking Gaara se retourna ,se yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Sasuke .

«-Qwa ?

Le brun rougis .Il se frotta la nuque .

-Je...tu as un bleu sous le bras .

Gaara s'aperçut qu'il était torse nu .Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers son sauveur de tee-shirt .

Kiba se senti l'esprit rigolard .

Il s'avança vers Gaara et le pris par la taille .

-Pourquoi te couvre tu d'un tee-shirt ?Aurais tu honte de ton si beau corps ?

Sussura t'il .

Gaara sessa toute activité ,figé de honte .

Tout comme le reste du vestiaire des gars .

Puis sans que personne eu le temps de réagir ,il balança Kiba à travers le vestiaire .

Ce dernier atteri sur Rock Lee ,comme un poids mort .

Ce qui ne tarderai peut-être pas à être vu comment Gaara avançait vers lui .

Finalement Kiba s'en tira avec un coquart et un poignet tordu .

Gaï Mato l'envoya à l'infirmerie ,accompagné de Nari (une fille de leur fameuse classe de première D)

Gaara du faire dix tours de terrains en plus mais ne s'en plaignit pas .

Deux équipes de filles et deux équipes de garçon furent crées .

Gaara se trouvait dans l'équipe de Sasuke,Neji , Shikamaru et d'autres gars .

Sakura observa Sasuke .

Puis Gaara .

Lequel des deux était le mieux ?

Le brun ?

Le ...rouge sang ?

Le choix était bien difficile ,tous deux avaient des corps d'athlètes et fins,des visages extrêmement

attirants et une façon de sourire ultra sexy .

Ino pensait exactement la même chose _(c'est à se demander si leurs esprits ne sont pas reliés XD!)_

L'équipe des deux B-G _(Beaux gosses pour ceux qu'on pas compris)_remporta la partie .

Gaara marqua la plupart des buts .Celle de Kanu,Sakura et Hinata (et oui Ino et Sakura ont été séparées pour cause de hurlements fréquents) gagna le match filles-filles .

Gaara se rendis compte que Kanu et Sakura étaient des bêtes _(Mais quel language pour parler de filles ultra sexy!)._

Enfin bref .Tout ce termina joyeusement .

Seul Naruto était dans le noir .Même la joie de vivre de ses amis ne lui arracha pas un quart de sourire .

Quand allaient t'_Ils _le laisser enfin vivre heureux?

////////////////////////**Mot de l'auteure\**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gah!Il ne se passe pas grand' chose dans ce chapiter not ?Moi I think que si .Bon c'est pas 'rave j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bisous .

Granny-chan.

///////////////////////**Délires de l'auteure**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Granny-chan**:Hoayo!My friends !Wie geht 's?

**Gaara**:Elle dit quoi là ?

**Sasuke**:Rien .

**Granny-chan**:Mais si !Je parle l' angleusch !

**Gaara**:Gné?

**Sasuke** :de L'allemand et de l'anglais .T'inquiète elle fait ça souvent .

**Gaara **:Hum *tourne la tête vers granny-chan l'air de dire je m'approche plus d'elle a moins de un mètre *

**Granny-chan**:J'ai inventé en quelque sorte un salut !ça vous dirait de le faire avec moi ?

**Gaara**:Sans façon merci .

**Sasuke**:Moi je veut bien .

**Gaara **:*chuchote*Je viendrais à ,ton enterrement .

**Granny-chan** :(_expliquant _)Alors tu pe tape l'avant bras et tu me le chope violemment ,évidemment je fait pareil de mon côté,puis tu me ramène vres toi,toujours avec l'avant bras ,et de ta main libre tu me fous une tape de bourrin sur l'épaule .

Sasuke:Euh...--'tu voudrais pas plutôt tester avec ton Gaara ?

**Granny-chan**:Non hors de question tu as dit oui et de toute façon même si tu avait dit non et que mon Gaara aurait dit oui ,je n'aurais jamais pu abîmer ce corps de rêêêêêve**!

**Gaara** :Eh !Depuis quand tu es en ma possession !?

Granny-chan:Mais depuis que je t'ai vu très cher !Tes yeux si beaux m'ont ensorcelée et ta rage m'a pris le coeur ..et(elle continue dans son délire)

**Gaara**:Pourquoi moi !Je ne veut plus être son esclave sex..

**Granny-chan**_(qui viens de lui sauter dessus)_:AAAAAAAAAH!Tais toi malheureux!N'étales pas notre vie privée!

**Sasuke**:*choked*O.O Gaara...ne me dit pas que ...

**Gaara **:Snif **Sauve moi Ô beau brun de mon coeur !Emmène moi loin d'elle!

**Sasuke**_(air dramatique)_:Oui !Partons vivre heureux ensemble et pour toujours !

**Granny-chan**:Eh!Non c'est pas ce qui était prévu !J'ai l'impression que vous me rejouez un classique de Walt Disney !Un peut de sérieux bon dieu !

**Sasuke**:C'est toi qui dit ça ...

**Granny-chan**(_viens d'entrer en mode ''Si tu me cherche je vais te foutre un poing dans la g..le''_):

Toi tu veut perdre ton salaire !»


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...voici la raison de mon filet a papillons...niark niark

**Note**:merci a koala manga ,chizu et desiderata pour leur rewiews ^^

La suite va mettre encore plus longtemps a arriver ,je rame question senario et enchaînement des scenes T.T

Bonne lecture !

**Cours d'histoire Géo,Vendredi soir**

Gaara aimait bien l'histoire .De plus il se trouvait à côté d'une fille particulièrement silencieuse et qui lui foutait la paix .

La prof leur avait donné une activité à faire sur la guerre 39-45 durant laquelle le Japon avait été bombardé par des bombes atomiques Américaines qui avaient rasé deux villes entières .

Bref un truc bien...explosif .

Gaara était donc à fond dans le sujet _(de toute façon lui,quand il est question de guerre ,de sang ou_ _de carnages ...)_et ne s'endormit pas .

Neji ,surpris de ne pas le voir dormir se pencha discrètement vers la table de devant (table de Gaara).

Et lui demanda .

«-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?Tu m'a l'air bien enthousiaste!Normalement ne devrais tu pas dormir ?

-Idiot j'adore l'histoire .Dormir pendant un cours pareil il faut vraiment s'appeler Kiba !

Neji se retourna dans la direction du désigné .

En effet il schlaffait_(dormir en allemand,mais j'ai rajouté un bout de français...) _.

-Gaara ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais te demander un truc carrément hors sujet .

-Dis toujours .

Gaara c'était mis à fixer Neji dans les yeux .

Très peu habitué (comme tous les autres )a ce regard froid et triste Neji en perdit son...Japonais .

-Euh...je ..en fait je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez comme activités avec Naruto .Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre .Mais ce dernier est vraiment bizarre avec nous .

Gaara s'étonna de ce genre de question de la part de Neji.

-Ce qu'on fait avec Naruto ?

Neji aquiesça .

-rien .

-Quoi !Vous faites rien !Mais alors ...euh je te suis pas là .Tu vas chez lui pour ne rien faire ?

-Bah ..on parle et on va sur l'ordi mais c'est tout .

-Mouais .Et il se comporte comment quand il est avec toi ?

-Oh il est sympa .

Un cahier s'abattit brutalement sur la table de Gaara .

-Monsieur Sabaku !Que faites vous retourné !? Et vous Huyga !C'est la première et la dernière fois que je vous interpelles je vous préviens !»

Les deux garçons retournèrent à leur tâche.

**Itachi**

Neji et Gaara se retrouvèrent collés pour ''bavardages intempestifs''et se retrouvèrent avec le nouveau pion .

C'est à dire Itachi Uchiwa.

Neji remarqua l'ombre qui s'installa dans le regard de Gaara et qui ne bougea plus .

Le silence dans la colle était beaucoup plus sinistre que lorsque c'était Pain

_(--'allez savoir pourquoi .)_.

Neji et Gaara furent placés a deux tables d'écart .

Naruto arriva un quart d'heure plus tard .

Se stoppa à l'entrée de la perm ,le visage devenant peu à peu très blanc .

Gaara se posa des questions quand à ce comportement du blond face au frère de Sasuke .Le brun qui d'ailleurs arrivait derrière Naruto eu à peut près la même réaction .

Itachi eu un début de sourire à moitié sadique _(Brrr je me serai barrée en courant a leur place, et au large la perm!)._

Sasuke poussa Naruto à rentrer .

Le blond tremblait de tous ses membres .

Et lorsqu' Itachi s'approcha pour lui montrer sa place il eu un mouvement de recul .

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et défia son frère du regard .

Itachi plaça Naruto à côté de Gaara et Sasuke a l'opposé .Le brun jeta un regard de tueur à son frère .

Sasuke ,Gaara et Naruto durent sortirent en derniers .

Naruto tremblait et claquait des dents .

Gaara se demandait vraiment comment et pourquoi le blond paniquait autant en présence du surveillant .

La voix d' Itachi résonna alors qu'ils étaient seuls

«Gaara et Sasuke vous pouvez y aller .

-Et Naruto ?

Osa Gaara

-Naruto reste avec moi .Je dois lui parler .Alors mêle toi de tes affaires .

Gaara tourna la tête vers Naruto .

Le blond était blanc comme un linge et un regard avec une peine et une peur indéchiffrable gravées dans ses yeux bleu .

Gaara détourna la tête .

-Nooon!»

Sasuke et Gaara sortirent en essayant d'ignorer le cri d'effroi de leur ami .

Fermèrent la porte .

Sasuke s'appuya contre le mur .Il pris sa tête dans ses mains .

Gaara s'assit à ses côtés .

«Mais quest ce qui ce passe avec Naruto !?Pourquoi est il aussi effrayé par mon frère !?Il ne se sont jamais vus !

Gaara ne répondit pas .

-Mais bon sang !Gaara arrête d'être aussi froid !Je te signale juste que mon frère est un tueur à la solde de nos deux pères !Et si Naruto a peur de mon frère c'est que soit il sait qu'il est un tueur ,soit il a eu des histoires avec lui !As tu vu La peur qui émanait de l..hmpf!

Gaara s'était levé à une vitesse hallucinante ,et une fois de plus Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu venir .

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges sang avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche du brun .

Gaara avait la tête tournée vers la porte de la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter .

Il avait entendu de drôles de bruits .

Puis l'un des règlements du lycée lui revint en mémoire .

_«Un élève ne dois jamais se retrouver seul dans un local avec un professeur ou une personne agée de plus de dix-huit ans.»_

Gaara lâcha Sasuke et s'élança vers la porte .

Sasuke lui attrapa le bras .

-Tu es fou !N'y vas pas !Mon frère pourrait facilement te faire renvoyer !

Gaara retourna sa tête vers l'importun .

-Là, tu vois c'est plutôt Itachi qui vas se faire renvoyer .Le règlement interdit formellement a un élève de se retrouver seul avec une personne de plus de 18 ans à l'intérieur du lycée .Alors lâche moi maintenant .»

Sasuke hésita ,puis lâcha le bras de son ami .

Gaara faillit a dix secondes près se prendre la porte .

Naruto sortit accompagné d' Itachi .

Il était blanc comme un linge .

Gaara fut le seul a voir (a part Naruto qui senti)la main du frère de Sasuke caresser le bas du dos de Naruto .

Le blond tressaillit .

**Raison et suçons **

Une fois Itachi disparu, Naruto était parti en courant.

Le brun et le roux s'étaient mis à lui courir après .

Gaara avait attrapé Naruto.

Il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air essoufflé.

Naruto l'avait vu se rapprocher à une vitesse grand V .Il avait tenté en vain d'accélérer mais le roux c'était trouvé de plus en plus proche.

Gaara lui assena un coup de poing.

«-ça va pas de courir comme ça ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé là d'ans pour que tu te barre en courant, à peine sortit de la salle !?

-...

Sasuke s'approcha.

-Naruto .Gaara t'a posé une question et c'est la même qui me trotte dans la tête .Tu crois que tu t'en sortira en fuyant ?

Le brun s'était mis a fixer Naruto dans les yeux d'un regard dur.

Naruto détourna la tête .En se frottant la joue _(suite au coup du gros bourrin de première dont je ne citerais pas le nom ...)_

-Ce qui c'est passé dans cette salle ne vous regarde en rien..

Gaara termina l'interrogatoire.

-Ton comportement envers nous ne s'est pas amélioré .Finalement je crois que je ne viendrais pas ce week-end.»

Sasuke se retourna, surpris.

Gaara lui lança un regard glacial de sa composition.

Le brun lâcha l'affaire.

Naruto, lui c'était mis à trembler et son regard s'était fait suppliant.

Le roux leur tourna le dos .

Sasuke ne le suivit pas, jeta un regard dur et froid à Naruto et rentra dans un des bâtiments scolaires.

Le blond se retrouva seul.

Il couru après Gaara.

Ce dernier l'entendis venir et l'attrapa par le bras en un geste invisible pour les yeux de Naruto.

«Gaa...

Le roux venait de lui soulever son tee-shirt .Il releva les yeux du torse et les planta dans ceux turquoise du blond.

Des marques rouges parsemaient le haut du corps de Naruto.

**Petite colère du jour **

Sasuke en avait ras le bol.

Il venait d'apprendre que Gaara et Naruto devaient se voir ce week-end.

Et qu'il était mis a part.

Depuis que Naruto avait rencontré Gaara ils ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle.

Bien que le roux, très ...égocentrique n'appréciait guère ces marques d'affection'' (Sasuke le savait)

il acceptait certaines demandes de Naruto pour ne pas le blesser alors Naruto le prenait pour son meilleur ami ,et Sasuke était laissé de côté .

Le brun aperçut Kanu, qui vaquait seule dans le couloir .

«-Salut Kanu.

-Salut Sasu .Tu n'a pas l'air bien ça va ?

-Mouais.

-Ok pas la peine de faire semblant ça ce voit .Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider ?

-Rien .C'est psychologique.

Kanu pouffa .

Sasuke s'étonna .

Il avait toujours cru que Kanu était différente des autres filles .Il ne l'avait jamais entendue pouffer ,et c'était la seule dans son entourage qui ne lui courais pas après en hurlant .

(Bon malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui courrait pas encore après en hurlant,elle avait pouffé et ça choquait le petit Sasuke)

-Pourquoi tu ''pouffe ?

Kanu le regarda une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux .

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que le Grâââââââând Sasuke Uchiwa avait des problèmes mentaux !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire

-Mais non idiote .C'est pas ça .C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être mis de côté par mon meilleur ami .

-Naruto ?Mais pourquoi ou pour qui te metterai t' il de côté ;puisqu'il es toujours avec nous et qu'il a laissé Hinata !?

-Gaara .Pourtant je sais que cet être froid n'aime pas les gens qui s'excitent pour un oui ou pour un non.

Kanu tapota le dos du brun.

-T'inquiète pas je suis sure que Naruto t'aime toujours autant .C'est juste qu'il a une façon différente de te le montrer depuis que Gaara est avec vous .Allez viens .Sinon on vas se faire eng...ler par Kurenaï.»

Sasuke soupira et suivit son amie.

Naruto descendit lentement son regard vers son tee-shirt relevé par la main blanche de Gaara.

Le regard du garçon au khôl c'était fait de haine et de tristesse.

Gaara voulait tuer Itachi .Il voulait lui faire ressentir la douleur et la peur .Il le voulait a genoux devant lui le regard suppliant et le visage ravagé par des plaies sanguinolentes.

«-C'est ça qui c'est passé dans la salle n'est ce pas ?

Gaara avait une voix froide .

Naruto releva la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux rouges qui tenait son tee-shirt .Les yeux du blond

s' embuèrent et il saisit le poignet blanc de Gaara .Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues et son visage s'était crispé en une grimace dégoûtée .

-Lâche moi !

Sa main tirai le poignet du roux avec force ,et pourtant le garçon froid ne bougea pas d'un poil .

-Mais lâche moi je te dis !Tu ne pourras rien changer !

Gaara attira le blond vers lui en tirant son tee-shirt .Il approcha sa bouche de ...l'oreille du blond _(ah_ _ah je vous ai bien eus !XP)_ et articula lentement ses mots les teintant d'une haine glacée que Naruto ressenti jusqu'au bout de ses os .

-Je suis peut être un égocentrique un égoïste ou une personne froide et asociale mais ce que je déteste par dessus tout ;c'est les gens qui s'en prennent aux autres de manière horrible ,lâche et agressive ;sans aucune raison .Je suis peut être une personne violente ,insensible ou un garçon démoniaque mais le sens que j'ai de plus développé c'est celui de la justice .Et le crime qu'a commit Itachi ne restera pas impuni .

Naruto se pencha a son tour vers l'oreille de son interlocuteur _(argh!Viol d'oreilles !xx)_.

-La seule chose que tu peut faire pour m'aider c'est venir chez moi ce week end .»

Gaara laissa retomber sa main qui tenais le tee-shirt du blond .

Lui tourna le dos .

**Week end By Naruto **.

Gaara n'avait pas prévu de rester dormir.

Il n'aimait pas dormir chez les autres .Il avait une sensation de malaise qui s'installait en lui .

Mais Naruto avait insisté .

Gaara se situait dans une impasse il savait que Naruto se faisait ....enfin vous voyez quoi (_l'auteure_ _est tellement coincée que le seul fait de dire... viol...*baigne dans son sang *)_mais le blond ne voulait pas qu'il en parle .Pas même a un adulte apte à comprendre .

Le roux se retenait de courir casser la g...le d' Itachi .

Il ne comprenais pas l'entêtement de Naruto .Pourquoi voulait t' il garder ça secret .S'il ne le disait pas tout de suite la situation allait empirer .

Gaara avait donc accepté ,avec réticence ,Mais accepté quand même .

Ils étaient donc tous deux ,a une heure du matin ,devant l'ordi du blond a se matter des clips et des films d'horreurs (que Naruto appréciait moyennement,mais c'était la condition que Gaara avait fixé si il restait dormir .)

Le film venait de se terminer lorsqu'un ultrason résonna dans la maison .

Gaara observa la réaction du blond .

Naruto c'était figé lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le bruit .Son visage était devenu blafard mais lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête vers Gaara un sourire étirait faiblement ses lèvres .

_«trop grand pour être franche ,surtout venant d'un trouillard comme cette nouille .»_

Pensa Gaara.

«C'est quoi ce bruit Naruto ?

La voix tremblante du blond ajoutée a son sourire mielleux confirma les craintes de Gaara.

-Oh..t'inquiète pas .C'est..Le frigo.

-Arrête de mentir Naruto .Ne me prends pas pour un con .Qui viens d'arriver !?Quest ce qui était prévu dans votre plan !?

Gaara c'était levé d'un bond .

Il pris sa veste et ses chaussures ,qu'un quart d'heure plus tôt il avait préféré monter .

Les enfila à la va-vite et sauta par la fenêtre .

Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste .

Encore sous le choc de la rapidité inhumaine de Gaara il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui .

-Décidément il est bien insaisissable .Et comme tu n'a pas bien fait ton travail ,j'ai toute la nuit pour apprendre a te dresser .»

Saisit d'effroi Naruto se détourna .

///////////////////////////**Mots de l'auteure** \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alors ?comment va ?J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu .Ce qui est sur c'est que j'ai plein de délires à me faire notamment une réécriture du passage Sasuke-Kanu effectuée par Koala-chan et Bisounours .Deux grandes amies à moi .

Bon allez je vous laisse .Et bonne marrade .

///////////////////////////**Délires de l'auteure**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Le brun aperçut Kanu, qui vaquait seule dans le couloir .

«-Salut Kanu.

-Salut Sasu .Tu n'a pas l'air bien ça va ?

-Mouais.

-Ok pas la peine de faire semblant ça ce voit .Quest. ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider ?

-Rien .C'est psychologique.

Kanu pouffa.

Sasuke s'étonna.

Il avait toujours cru que Kanu était différente des autres filles .Il ne l'avait jamais entendue pouffer ,et c'était la seule dans son entourage qui ne lui courais pas après en hurlant .

(Bon malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui courrait pas encore après en hurlant, elle avait pouffé et ça choquait le petit Sasuke)

-Pourquoi tu ''pouffe ?

Kanu le regarda une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux .

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que le Grâââââââând Sasuke Uchiwa avait des problèmes mentaux !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire .

-Mais non idiote

-alors quoi?

-Y'a plus de nutella à la maison...

-oh noooooooooooooooooon c'est pas possible!!

-on va tous mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!

**Granny-chan(**_très fière de ses copines comme si elle les avait enfantées)_:et voilà !c'est de l'art non !?

**Gaara**:Non .Pas du tout .

**Sasuke**:Pas du tout du tout .N'a ton pas idée de me faire dire des conneries .

**Granny-chan**:Put...n!Mais quels jaloux !C'est juste que la prestance de mes amies vous surpassent que vous dites que c'est nul !

**Sasuke**:Moi ?Jaloux ?Non mais tu divagues !

**Gaara** :Divagues divagues .

**Sasuke **:Toi tais toi !

''Bam!''

_(Sasuke viens de se prendre un coup de bate de base ball sur la tête .)_

**Granny-chan**_(avec les yeux luisant de fureur)_: Don't insult my Lover !Because when you insult my Lover I want kill you !

**Gaara**** et ****Sasuke** :Pitiéééééé non !Ne parle pas anglais !

**Granny-chan**:Snif** .Et pourquoi ?

**Gaara ****et**** Sasuke**:Mais parce que tu ne sais pas parler anglais !

**Granny-chan**:Et bien puisque c'est comme ça ,vous serez sado-masos dans l'histoire et Hidan viendra pour faire une partouze sanglante avec vous!Na !

**Gaara et Sasuke** :Noooooooooon !Pardonne nous!

**Granny-chan **:Pardonne nous qui ?

**Gaara et Sasuke**:Euh...

_(*regardent granny-chan et voient son regard s'allumer de façon...machiavélique*Ils s'agenouillent)_

**Gaara et Sasuke**:Pardonne nous Ô grande Granny-chan!

**Granny-chan **:Je vous pardonnerais que l'orsque vous aurez (_enfin surtout Gaara niark_ _niark)_accepté de faire des trucs pas catholiques avec moi et les centaines de milliers d'autres filles (ou garçons)Qui vous kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffent!

**Gaara**(_chuchotant avec Sasuke)_:Finalement je crois que je vais abandonner cette fan fic et tant pis pour le salaire .

**Sasuke**:Ouais ,de plus l'auteure est une grosse sadique .

**Gaara**:Elle ne nous mérite pas.

**Granny-chan**_(qui viens en une minute de monter un clôture barbelée , électrifiée et vidéo surveillée_ _autour des deux garçons )_:Don't mouv!Je ferait de vous mes esclaves sex...

''Sblaf''

_(Viens de tomber a terre en pissant le sang du nez parce que Gaara a passé sa langue sur ses lèvres )_ça pas juste ,ça pas juste .

**Gaara **:Et voilà .Le monstre terrassé par un coup de langue sensuel de beau mec .

**Sasuke**:Ouais...bon--' ,mais si ça avait été Sakura ça aurait marché qu'avec moi ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Problèmes sur problèmes **

Gaara N'avait plus approché Naruto jusqu'aux vacances.

De toute façon Naruto n'était pas revenu au lycée depuis la soirée des ultrasons.

Le séjour chez Kanu approchait lentement mais sûrement .Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les vacances.

Pour le moment Gaara se trouvais en cours d' SVT, toujours en train de dormir.

Jiraya remarqua le garçon avachi sur sa table et faillit lui hurler dessus.

Il décida de le réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Gaara va venir nous dessiner le vagin de la femme et Neji s'occupera de celui de l'homme.

Un élève particulièrement courageux le rectifia.

-Monsieur les hommes ne possèdent pas de vagin, ils possèdent…

-Akimichi je vous ai demandé quelque chose !?

Le regard noir lancé à Choji suffit à le faire taire.

Jiraya retourna la tête en direction de Gaara.

-Je disais donc que **monsieur Sabaku** et **monsieur Huyga** me feront le schéma des anatomies sexuelles féminin et masculin. »

Gaara sursauta .Il venait d'entendre son nom sortir de la bouche du prof.

_« Oups ! »_ pensa-t-il.

Tenten se pencha vers lui et lui souffla ce qu'il avait loupé à l'oreille.

Le roux se leva sans plus de grâce et se dirigea vers le tableau.

Il s'empara du premier crayon venu et esquissa vite fait super hyper époustouflant et bien fait le vagin demandé par le prof.

Gaara retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

Toute la classe était choquée.

A part bien sur ceux qui savaient les, talents de dessinateurs du dormeur, à savoir, Neji, Shikamaru et Kiba.

Jiraya qui pensai bien rabattre le caquet, ou plutôt réveiller la partie du cerveau endormie de ce garçon, resta bouche bée devant le croquis.

L'homme se racla la gorge, reprenant conscience du malaise qui planait sur la salle .Il pensa bien de lancer une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et bien, on dirait que Sabaku s'y connaît en vagins ! »

La classe hésita entre le rire et une autre attitude .Tous les regards, plus ou moins moqueurs se tournèrent vers Gaara.

Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur le prof.

Jiraya bien que peu impressionnable, eu envie de s'enfuir en courant. Les pupilles étaient les plus glaciales qu'il n avait jamais vues.

Non il en avait déjà vu des comme ça .Peut être moins haineuses mais aussi sombres.

_« Sasuke »_

Lorsque le brun était arrivé dans sa classe l'année dernière ses pupilles reflétaient la même malveillance et la même haine que le regard de glace lui offrait en cet instant.

Gaara ramassa ses affaires.

Et, tout en fixant le professeur, s'avança.

Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de Jiraya, il articula lentement.

« Je déteste que l'on m'humilie de la manière dont vous le faites .Pour vous sortir de l'embarras dans lequel vous êtes .C'est ridicule. »

Le sang du professeur se glaça.

Tout en parlant, les pupilles du garçon avaient augmenté en haine et la tristesse de ses yeux avait envahit le cœur de Jiraya.

* * *

Gaara flânait dans l'espace vert et regardait la rue, à travers le grillage.

Le vent d'hiver secouait doucement ses cheveux.

Et voilà, il s'était encore emporté.

Jiraya n'avait rien dit.

En parcourant les couloirs, Gaara s'était retourné à plusieurs reprises s'attendant à découvrir le professeur lui courant après.

Mais les couloirs demeuraient vides.

Personne ne le retenait.

Jamais.

Quelque chose de frais atterrit sur le visage du garçon lorsqu'il sortit de l'enceinte.

Gaara leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il neigeait.

Il mit ses mains en coupe au niveau de sa poitrine et tout en gardant la tête vers le ciel, ferma ses yeux.

Gaara aimait la neige .Lorsqu'elle se mettait à tomber, une paix immense envahissait son cœur, le vidant de toutes ces douleurs.

Il inspirait un bon coup lorsqu'un poids le percuta dans le dos.

Gaara se retourna vivement.

«Hey ! Tu ne peux pas faire gaffe où tu mets les pi...

-Gaara! Gaara s'il te plaît! Aide- moi!

Kanu s'était accrochée au sweet du garçon ; qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

Gaara essaya de décrocher la jeune fille de son sweet, quand il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

-Kanu,... Qu'est qui a ?

La jeune fille tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais ses paroles furent noyées dans les larmes.

-Kanu respire ! Je suis là c'est bon.

Gaara n'était pas habitué à réconforter les gens, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre.

Il entoura la jeune fille de ses bras et l'avait conduite sur le petit mur, contre le grillage.

Des têtes curieuses étaient apparues aux fenêtres.

-Assis toi là .Respire et explique moi calmement.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se décrocher de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, mais cette dernière s'accrochait à lui comme un moule a son rocher.

-Je, snif, j'étais dans les couloirs en train de chercher le cahier d'appel, snif, quand la bande a ...

Et elle se remit à pleurer.

Gaara compris tout de suite.

-Kanu, dis moi ce qu'ils ont essayé de te faire.

La voix de Gaara était devenue froide .Malgré cela Kanu se serra contre lui et ses pleurs diminuèrent.

-Ils...il m'on chopée par le col...Rukihei s'est approché...et...et il a mis sa main sur ma cuisse...

Kanu se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

Mais Gaara n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui avait faillit arriver.

Il se contenta de frictionner le dos de la jeune fille, la laissant pleurer.

Lorsque vint le moment de la pause, Neji arriva en courant vers eux .Kanu s'extirpa des bras de Gaara et se réfugia dans ceux de son petit ami.

« -Kanu? Que ce passe t'il ?

Neji avait entouré la jeune fille de ses bras et la serrai en regardant Gaara .Ce dernier commença :

-Et bien...

Kanu se retourna vivement et regarda Gaara d'un regard noir

-Rien !Il n'y a rien je fais juste un coup de déprime . »

Neji senti qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais ne rajouta rien .Gaara lui était entré en mode regard froid et Kanu se planqua dans la veste de Neji comme une gamine .

Le reste du groupe arriva.

Sakura et Hinata se précipitèrent immédiatement vers Kanu.

Bref toute une conversation se créa autour de la jeune fille

Gaara se détourna.

A cause de tout ça et de tous ces gens, sa vie avait immanquablement changée. En bien, mais aussi en mal :

D'abord il avait appris que son père était un pourri (bon il le savait déjà mais là...il en avait une confirmation...--') quand il avait rencontré Sasuke, puis le fait que le frère de ce dernier faisait partie de cette mafia et faisait souffrir Naruto afin d'effectuer une pression sur lui, et le fait que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus être seul nul par.

Vous allez vous dire: et alors il est pas bien entouré de ses amis? Mais voilà Gaara n'était pas mal avec ses amis, c'est juste que pour être bien il lui fallait de la solitude.

Et voilà que la bande à Rukihei s'en prenait à ce qu'il avait désormais de plus précieux.

Ses amis.

Et il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

**J(-1)**

Il neigea toute la journée du dernier vendredi d'avant les vacances d'hiver.

Les cours s'enchainèrent à une lenteur exagérée, puis lorsque vint le midi les élèves se précipitèrent dehors et entamèrent une bataille générale de boules de neige.

Gaara s'en donna à cœur joie poussant les uns, les autres, balançant des boules de neige dans la tronche de certains. Kiba finit presque enterré et Neji ressemblait a un vieux sage tellement ses cheveux étaient blancs.

Sakura n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et de se planquer derrière Sasuke en geignant. Le jeune homme brun en eu tellement marre qu'il lui fit bouffer de la neige. Vexée Sakura partit se réchauffer a l'intérieur.

La bataille battait son plein lorsque un boule de neige vint s'éclater durement dans la figure de Shikamaru. Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Les gouttes de sang tombant sur la neige stoppèrent toute forme d'humour.

Shikamaru prenait son menton entre ses mains.

Sasuke s'élança.

Personne ne comprit rien. Il empoigna Gaara au col, et se projeta par terre avec lui.

Une seconde boule de neige frôla son dos.

Kanu compris en même temps que Kiba.

Un peu à l'écart derrière une voiture pleine de neige étaient planqués des garçons de la bande à Rukihei. Les boules dangereuses se mirent à pleuvoir.

Kanu chopa Shikamaru l'entraîna à l'intérieur suivie de Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke et Gaara.

Ce dernier bouillonnait de rage.

« -Put*** m'en vais te les…

Sasuke le rattrapa par la manche.

-Arrête !ça ne sert à rien !

- Lâche-moi! Ça fait deux semaines que je me retiens d'aller leur casser la gueule! Cette fois c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase! Shikamaru, autant que Kanu, toi ou Neji n'êtes à impliquer dans mes histoires !

Sasuke lui lâcha le bras.

- Alors laisse-moi venir.

-MOI AUSSI !

Neji venait de relever la tête.

-Kanu, emmène Shika à l'infirmerie avec Hinata et Kiba on vous retrouve plus tard !

-Beuh! Pourquoi j'peu pas v'nir moi aussi !?Râla Kiba.

Gaara s'approcha de lui le regard froid.

-Si tu veux venir c'est maintenant mais tu n'a pas intérêt à me déranger ! »

Kiba acquiesça.

Les quatre garçons partirent a la ''rencontre '' des planqués qui les avaient attaqués ; sous les regards inquiets de Kanu et d'Hinata.

« -Bande de salauds ! »

Gaara avait réussit à éviter la plupart des boules piégées et était arrivé en premier à la voiture enneigée.

Le premier garçon qu'il attrapa atterrit dans la neige quelques mètres plus loin, l'œil au beurre noir et la lèvre ensanglantée, inconscient.

Sasuke faillit se prendre les pieds dans le corps d'un deuxième gars dans les vapes. Le brun s'était pris une boule piégée dans l'arcade et son front saignait légèrement.

Il arriva à la voiture alors que Gaara était submergé par les adversaires.

Il se fondit dans la bataille avec Neji et Kiba.

Le vendredi s'était mal terminé.

Mais terminé.

Un après midi de colle pour tous les bagarreurs plus les travaux d'intérêt général dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Tsunade avait convoqué Gaara.

« Que tu dormes en cours, Ok, que tu répondes un peu, Ok, que tu fumes en cachette ou que tu sèche Ok, mais que tu commence à te battre comme un chiffonnier ça c'est NON !Non !Non !Non et NON !Gaara qu'est ce qui ce passe dans ta tête !?Tu commençais à t'intégrer a devenir moins asocial a parler avec les autres et voilà que tu te mets à te BATTRE ! »

Tsunade donna un coup de poing sur son bureau.

Gaara ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de la fixer jusque dans l'âme.

Malgré la tristesse que lui déclenchait le regard du garçon Tsunade resta imperturbable .Elle n'osait se l'avouer mais elle s'était prise d'affection pour ce garçon triste et seul, et savoir qu'il s'était battu la rendait anxieuse.

-Réponds- moi !

Gaara se pencha au dessus du bureau, toujours assis sur sa chaise, et y posa son coude, rapprochant son visage de celui de Tsunade.

-Imaginez un instant que quelqu'un vous bouscules et vous insulte sans raison apparente, et que pour ne pas vous laisser faire vous répliquez d'un coup de poing dans son ventre. Imaginez que s'ensuive, une semaine après cette histoire, une attaque de la même personne et de sa bande armée de compas et que cette fois ci vos amis sont impliqués. Imaginez une suite de répliques du même genre impliquant vos amis durant deux semaines. Comment auriez vous fait à ma place? Vous leur auriez gentiment dit d'arrêter pour qu'une semaine après le même scénario se répète? Et bien moi non ! »

Gaara se renfonça dans le fauteuil, s'éloignant du bureau.

Tsunade se redressa.

Gaara continua de la fixer.

Elle dégluti.

« -Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Gaara ouvrit, pour la première fois devant la directrice, des yeux ronds d'où ressortait une expression

de surprise et de reconnaissance.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Tsunade.

Gaara s'en aperçut et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

-Tu peux disposer. »

Le jeune homme se leva, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Tourna son regard vers la directrice.

Planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Dans les yeux verts de la femme il crut lire une phrase.

_« Fait attention à toi Gaara. »_

Il tourna la tête et passa le seuil de la porte. Un petit frisson de bonheur le parcourra.

Enfin.

/////////////////////////**Mots de l'auteure**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres…enfin bref, j'espère avant tout qu'il vous a plu !évidemment, longue comme je suis, il ne s'y passe toujours rien d'important…mais sachez tout de même que ces évènements sont déclencheurs et qu'il ce passera un peu plus de choses dans le prochain chapitre…déjà il y aura la rencontre avec Yume et donc la soirée chez Kanu, ou tant de choses peuvent ce passer…Allez bisous

///////////////////////////**Délires de l'auteure**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Granny-chan**: put***il est sanglant ce chapitre !!!XD

**Gaara:** Laisse-moi rire hin hin!

**Granny-chan:** Quoi! Tu le trouve pas sanglant toi ?

**Gaara:** Tu veux que je te fasse un sarcophage de sable pour te faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée ?

**Sasuke:** Et moi je ne fous toujours rien dans cette fanfic…je poirote. Ce verbe je sais le conjuguer à tous les temps maintenant.

**Granny-chan :***cou allongé et yeux exorbités une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux*T'a quekchose à dire toi !?

**Sasuke:** Euh…non oublie…

**Gaara :** En même temps il n'a pas tors.

**Granny-chan:** Snif! Inspirez moooooooooooiiiiiiiii!

**Gaara:** Au fait, en revenant sur le fait du ''soi-disant'' chapitre sanglant…quand Sasuke ma sauté dessus et qu'on est tombés dans la neige, là t'aurais pu commencer le yaoi !

**Granny-chan:** Mais…mais je…

**Sasuke:** *S'approchant de Gaara et l'entourant de ses bras, par derrière avec un petit air coquin*Alors comme ça tu aurais aimé commencer le yaoi ?

**Gaara:** *Blush*N…non mais comme elle dit qu'il se passe rien dans le chapitre…elle aurait pu commencer pas là…////

**Sasuke :***dépose un baiser dans le cou de Gaara.*

**Granny-chan:** kiiiiyah !*baigne dans son sang*

**Sasuke:** Enfin débarrassés d'elle !*embrasse Gaara sur la bouche et commence à le déshabiller*

**Gaara :** *tout rouge*A…attends! Y'a encore les lecteurs! Et surtout les lectrices !

**Sasuke :** *jette un regard noir dans votre direction*Agrrrr !*froisse la feuille*

DESOLER D'INTERROMPRE CE DELIRE MAIS UN PETIT PROBLEME DE PAPIER

M'EMPÊCHE DE LE CONTINUER…


End file.
